Lust: Loyalities Tested
by SailorStar9
Summary: A spurned Princess Serenity had once sworn she'd steal any guy Merci falls in love with when Hyperion chose the Mercury Princess as his bride. So when Ami meets up and falls in love with the Sun Lord's present day reincarnation; will Usagi carry on the Moon Princess' threat? And what will the other Senshi's reactions be when they find out?
1. Prologue: The Visit

SailorStar9: Well, I was re-watching Dear Boys for the third time when this idea came to me. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: A spurned Princess Serenity had once sworn she'd steal _any_ guy Merci falls in love with when Hyperion chose the Mercury Princess as his bride. So when Ami meets up and falls in love with the Sun Lord's present day reincarnation; will Usagi carry on the Moon Princess' threat? And what will the other Senshi's reactions be when they find out?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: The Visit

* * *

"I'm coming!" Aikawa Kazuhiko shouted, when the bell on his door rang. "Wha…" he blinked. "Ami-imouto? You're early."

"Hey, Kazu-nii." Ami gave her cousin a smile, an easy bag slung over her shoulders.

"So, it's the time of the year." Aikawa mused, after Ami settled in his apartment, the girl genius having informed him a week before about her attending the National Swim Meet that was to be held at the Kanagawa Distinct. "And you're aiming for a straight three year win?"

"Yup." Ami nodded, hands holding the coffee cup Aikawa handed to her.

"Knowing you," Aikawa grinned, flicking her on the forehead. "I just _know_ you'll be able to do it."

"Ow." Ami pouted, rubbing the sore spot.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Brainiacs Meet

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic which takes place during episode 14 of the anime. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: The Brainiacs Meet

* * *

"A favour?" Ami echoed once Aikawa informed her of his appointment with Moritaka Mai the next day.

"Yup," Aikawa nodded. "She wants to help her pick a pair of basketball shoes."

"Right…" Ami trailed, unconvinced. "Are you sure it isn't a date?"

"What do you mean?" Aikawa splattered.

"Nothing." Ami suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. _He can't be really _that _dense, can he? Then again,_ _Kazu-nii doesn't have much experience with girls._

* * *

"I'm off!" Aikawa declared and headed out the following morning.

"Be careful!" Ami warned.

"I will." Aikawa assured. "I'll leave the spare key under the mat."

* * *

"Thanks." Ami shouted.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice cut off Ami's concentration.

"No." Ami blinked, looking up.

"Thanks." Miura smiled, taking the seat beside her.

* * *

_Hm?_ Miura wondered, tilting his head to look over at his azure-haired deskmate who had silently gotten up from her seat. His eyes followed the teen as she headed over to the bookshelves, a stack of books in her hands.

* * *

Ami had to stand on tiptoes to put back the last book on the top shelves when her eyes widened as the book started to slip.

"Careful." Miura cautioned, a hand steadying the book and sliding it back. "You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked. At her confused blink, he chuckled, "It's kinda of obvious; it's easy taking the books off the shelves, but putting them back is a different story."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Formal Meeting

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: The Formal Meeting

* * *

"Ami," Aikawa poked his head from the door. "I apologize beforehand, but I can't escort you back later. I'll call in a favor."

"But Kazu-nii…" Ami blinked, Aikawa shutting the door to hurry to school. "I know my way back. He didn't hear me, did he?"

* * *

"Miura-chan!"

The blond looked back to see Aikawa running towards him. "What's wrong, Aikawa-kun?" he asked.

"I need a favor." Aikawa went into pleading mode. "You see, my cousin's here to attend the National Swim Meet…"

"But isn't it a little early?" Miura inquired.

"She likes being prepared." Aikawa replied. "Anyway, she arrived earlier to train and the time slot she practices…"

"Clashes with your part-time job." Miura finished the sentence.

"Right on." Aikawa beamed. "So, please, escort her back this evening."

"Alright." Miura smiled.

* * *

"Have you been waiting long, Ami-imouto?" Aikawa spotted Ami leaning on a pillar at the entrance of the swimming complex.

"Only for a couple of minutes." Ami replied. "You…" she recognized Miura.

"You two know each other?" Aikawa blinked.

"The damsel in distress from the library." Miura grinned.

"Oh, yesterday." Aikawa recalled. "Guess I should expect that from you." He gave am a knowing look. "Anyway, Miura Ranmaru." He began introductions. "Miura-chan, my cousin, Mizuno Ami. Oh no, I'd better go!" he took a quick look at his watch. "See you later, Ami-imouto!"

"Well, I suppose it's good to know he's back to normal." Ami mused, the pair looking at Aikawa's retreating back.

"Normal?" Miura inquired.

"Do you know why Kazu-nii left Tendōji High?" Ami turned to the blond beside her.

* * *

"Can't say I was informed beforehand." Miura muttered, later that night as he lay on his bed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_People put too much stock in the word 'genius'." Ami stated. "Kazu-nii… he practically sacrificed his childhood to get where he is now. But seeing him now, I think I can understand why he risked getting disowned just to transfer to Mizuho."_

"_He wasn't happy in Tendōji?" Miura risked a guess._

"_He wasn't." Ami confirmed. "Then again, who would be when you're on a team who only cared about winning? Enough about him, can you help me?" she requested, tossing the blond a stopwatch._

"_Huh?" Miura blinked, catching the timer._

"_Time me." Ami answered and entered the swimming complex._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Swimming Like A Fish

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Swimming Like A Fish

* * *

Now, Miura knew why they called it 'swimming like a fish' when he watched Ami at practice. It was like she was slipping through the water; so in tune that it had no effect on her.

In the water, Ami pushed into the turn, spinning in the water as if by magic.

On the sidelines, Miura caught sight of her head up for air, filling her lungs with the intensity of a person drowning but none of the panic. Every move she made was graceful; every curve and arch of her body elegant; every inch of her a study of classicism. The blond immediately caught himself before his thoughts went further, a visible red hue gracing his cheeks; granted she had caught his interest that day in the library, his interest had been piqued even more so when he found out that she was Aikawa's cousin.

He had wormed some information about her from Aikawa during the day and found out they had shared common interests: they were avid chess players ('She could give even you a run for your money, Miura-chan.' Aikawa grinned), they were each interested in a branch of science (he in social science, she in medicine), and they were well-versed in early modern philosophy ('I can never out-debate her!' Aikawa whined).

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Mercurian Musings

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Mercurian Musings

* * *

_I'll never understand why I do this to myself._ Ami sighed, the _Emperor Concerto_ sounding from the earphones of her IPod; her musings had been directed at old memories which were not even hers, but of a past life. She couldn't remember exactly when those memories started resurfacing.

"I never knew you liked Beethoven." Miura remarked, tapping on Ami's shoulder to catch her attention. "Is that the 'Emperor'?" he blinked, recognizing the start of the second movement.

"It is." Ami nodded.

* * *

Ami cut neatly into the water from the starting block and started to swim freestyle. A frown came over her face as she did a flip at the wall. Reaching the end of the pool again, she switched strokes to the backstroke, which had the effect of relaxing her and allowing her to concentrate on her current state of mind.

Gazing at the ceiling, she reflected on all her dreams and the old memories the dreams brought up.

* * *

_"Hyperion, is that you?" Princess Merci of Mercury blinked, the Lord of the Sun was decked in a full set of ceremonial armor, his broadsword displayed proudly at his side._

"_My lady." Hyperion gave Merci a courtly bow and kissed the top of her hand. "May I have this dance?" not giving the Mercury Princess a chance to object as he eyed the Moon Princess heading towards them, he led his secret love to the grand ballroom dance floor._

"_How come I never knew what a fantastic dancer you are?" Merci was surprised as Hyperion led her into a waltz._

"_You never asked me to dance before." Hyperion grinned. "And about the vase before, I'm sorry."_

"_Considering you rebuilt it, I'll forgive you." Merci giggled._

* * *

"It couldn't be…" Ami's eyes widened. "Miura… is he Hyperion?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Ripples

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to actually give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Ripples

* * *

Water is such a strange and beautiful thing; it can give life, sustain life or end life. It can be used to wash clothing, prepare food, cleanse one's body, transport objects and people to and fro. It can also be a medium for recreation or a competition field.

And to one Mizuno Ami and seven other young swimmers who had qualified for the preliminary heats to decide who would enter the National Swimming Competition, the water was a battleground.

* * *

Across the pool, on one of the metal bleachers, Ami's personal cheerleading squad watched as the competition was set to begin.

"They sure are enthusiastic." Aikawa chuckled nervously, several rows away. "You can do it, imouto!" he hollered.

"You can't talk." Miura muttered.

* * *

There were other swimmers beside Ami, with one of them being exceptionally good or even _better_ than her; her name: Kaioh Michiru.

Fifteen seconds before the match…

"Good luck." The Ocean Senshi whispered to her fellow water warrior.

Ami nodded in response, just as the starter gun went off and all eight girls took off as they raced to the other end of the pool. From early on, it was clear that Ami and Michiru were far ahead of the others; the two were neck-to-neck by the time they reached the halfway mark.

_She's gotten better._ Michiru was impressed, Ami having touched the wall two-tenths of a second before her. As the Senshi of the Seas made her turn, she saw the younger girl held a slight lead, one that was getting larger by the second.

* * *

"Yo, Koneko-tachi." Haruka grinned, taking a seat beside Minako.

"Haruka!" the girls greeted the older Senshi.

"Is Michiru taking part too?" Rei asked.

Haruka's answer was cut off when a loud buzzer echoed through the stadium and the results lit up on the scoreboard.

* * *

Mizuno Ami: 42.573 seconds

Kaioh Michiru: 42.58 seconds

Takamura Elisa: 44.418 seconds

Lee Minoka: 45.163 seconds

Beri Yui: 45.703 seconds

The last three hadn't mattered; all that mattered were the first two names on the board, and the fact that for the first time, Michiru had lost to the younger Senshi.

"Very well done." Michiru praised, the two girls climbed out of the pool and the older Senshi gave the younger girl a hug.

"That was a wonderful race, Michiru." Ami agreed, both their swimming caps were pulled off.

* * *

"It was a very close race." Miura remarked, Aikawa tossing his cousin a blue towel which she used to dry herself off. "I didn't know you knew Kaioh Michiru." He admitted, seeing Usagi and the others clamor around the older girl.

"Miura-chan's her art fan." Aikawa supplied.

"Explains a lot." Ami looked at the embarrassed blond amusedly.

"I could introduce her to you." Haruka cut in. "Yo, blue kitty."

"I should've guessed you'd be here," Ami turned to the Sky Senshi. "Seeing Michiru is in the race too. Haruka, my cousin, Aikawa Kazuhiko and his teammate, Miura Ranmaru. Guys, this is Tenoh Haruka."

"I see you've improved from last time." Haruka remarked, leading the group over to the rest of the girls.

"Last time?" Aikawa echoed.

"Don't ask." Ami muttered.

"I never knew you wear something like that." Haruka voiced, pointing to the thread bracelet Ami wore around her wrist. "Is it from someone _special_?" she teased.

"Er…" Ami stammered, glancing furtively at Miura before turning away, blushing.

"Hm…" Haruka mused knowingly. "I see…"

* * *

"Miura-chan, what _was_ that about?" Aikawa shot his blond teammate a look once the two boy were alone.

"It was just a good luck charm." Miura mumbled.

"And just _when_ were you into those things?" Aikawa's interest was perked. "Spill, and don't leave out a single detail!"

Under Aikawa's scrutinizing stare, Miura rattled out everything.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Iced Memories

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to actually give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: Iced Memories

* * *

A small hand closed over the ice, the cold vibrating through her like a familiar friend and she pulled her hand back.

Ami slid the ice cubes into her glass and shut the freezer door; the only light in the house, shining dimly from the living room as she moved in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter alone, her fingers ghosted over the golden flower that donned the hairclip Miura had sent to her via express delivery.

Not too long ago, she has regained some more of her Silver Millennium memories and she had a hard time believing that the Moon Princess would hide such a vindictive nature underneath her peerless image. It had hurt and she clutched her glass tightly.

* * *

_"Merci." Princess Serenity voiced, before her passive face turned into a spiteful sneer as she gripped the Mercury Princess' wrists tightly, preventing escape. "Hyperion is mine." The Moon Princess' grip strengthened. "You'll do well in remembering that. You _will_ break up with him, or else."_

"_Or else what, Serenity?" Hyperion questioned._

"_Hyperion-sama…" Serenity feigned innocence, releasing her captive. "I was just…"_

"_Trying to intimate Merci into breaking off our relationship." Hyperion finished. "I thought I've told you countless times: I do NOT love you."_

"_But…" Serenity pouted. "Marrying me is the best choice. Merci is just a Planetary Princess; I'm the High Princess, marrying me would unite both the Sun and the Silver Alliance together."_

"_Quite unfortunately," Hyperion stated, holding up Merci's wrist for the blond Princess to see. "I have already chosen my bride."_

"_No…" Serenity gaped, wide-eyed as she saw the intricate promise bracelet around Merci's wrist; a dozen blue mist-flowers were wound together to form the band, with silver stems and leaves, complete with sapphire petals. "YOU!" she screamed at her rival in love, knowing very well that she had lost. "You've won this battle, Merci, but I would _never_ forget this! I _will_ have you, Hyperion!" she swore. "That's why I curse you, Merci: it doesn't matter who your lover will be in the future, I will _steal_ them all!"_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Reasons

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

And to the anonymous reviewer: Well, I'm sorry this fic bored you for far, since the Miura/Ami romance will be slow-going.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: Reasons

* * *

"Miura?" Ami was surprised to receive the blonde's call.

"Mizuno," Miura started. "About the recordings you sent, thanks."

"I see." Ami nodded, remembering she had sent two clips to him, one recording one of Aikawa's practice sessions in Tendōji, and the other the previous season's National Finals. "So, how do you feel after watching them?"

"I expected nothing less from Tendōji." Miura admitted. "But there's something about the way Tendōji plays that I just can't put my finger on it."

"Their play style is rather mechanical, isn't it?" Ami supplied. "There's simply no feel of team play. Everyone just does their own thing; as long as they win, nothing else matters."

"So, that's the reason why Aikawa transferred." Miura noted.

"Enough about Kazu-nii," Ami changed the subject. "What about what I suggested the last time?"

"Mastering three-pointers, huh?" Miura mused.

"That's right." Ami nodded. "Remember what I said that time?"

"To _truly_ master three-pointers, you must be able to shoot from any position." Miura recited from memory. "And to do it blindfolded. I'm working on that. By the way, about the thread bracelet..."

"Kazu-nii explained what it meant, didn't he?" Ami chuckled.

"Yes." Miura replied.

"He didn't give you the 'Over-protective Big Brother' Talk, did he?" Ami was worried.

"You have _no_ idea." Miura muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Finals

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

And to the anonymous reviewer: Well, I'm sorry this fic bored you for far, since the Miura/Ami romance will be slow-going.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: The Finals

* * *

"Tomorrow's the day, then." Ami remarked softly, Miura having called her the night before the finals.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "So, will you be coming?"

"I should be," Ami replied. "With Chihiro-nee, she'd be picking me up tomorrow morning."

"Chihiro-nee?" Miura echoed.

"Kazu-nii's elder sister." Ami supplied.

"I see." Miura noted. "Hey am, about tomorrow…"

"What?" Ami inquired.

"Nothing." Miura corrected. "Well, see you tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

"Give your favorite aunt a hug, Kakeru." Ami grinned at the youngest Aikawa, the kid gaggling happily as Ami picked him up.

Chihiro chuckled at the wheel and drove off.

"Kazuhiko!" Chihiro gaped, Hoshina tried in vain to prevent Aikawa from scoring, the combined weight of both players causing Aikawa to land on the floor.

The referee called a foul, giving Mizuho the penalty shot.

The match continued, with both sides fighting for points.

"This is bad." Ami muttered, Fujiwara was forced out of the game after his fifth foul. "Without a sixth member… they'll have to play this with only four players. Kazu-nii, everyone, hang in there." She whispered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Look Towards Tomorrow

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: Look Towards Tomorrow

* * *

"You _do_ realize it isn't your fault, right?" Ami remarked, leaning against the staircase as Aikawa exited the locker's room.

"Back then…" Aikawa muttered. "If only I have gotten to that loose ball… if I had reacted just a little faster…"

"Just let it all out." Ami soothed, pulling Aikawa into a hug and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Damn…" Aikawa cursed, sobbing on his cousin's shoulder.

_Even though he's a year older, he can still be a big baby._ Ami mused, patting Aikawa's head consolingly.

"Don't _ever_ mention this." Aikawa warned, composing himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Ami waved. "Won't want to ruin your image. Seriously, what's up with males and their egos?"

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't left." Miura stated, standing on the slope by the river, Ami lying on her back on the grass. "I take it you saw the game."

"I did." Ami replied. "It was a close game, could have gone either way."

"We still lost, though." Miura pointed out.

"As I've said, it could have gone either way." Ami repeated. "Ever thought perhaps East Honmoku wanted the win more?"

"Perhaps." Miura admitted. "Fuji… he's blaming himself for the loss."

"Kazu-nii's the same." Ami sighed. "Really, someone needs to knock some sense into those two."

"Agreed." Miura chuckled. "But I guess, the rest of us are to blame too; if we were stronger, we won't have to rely on Aikawa so much."

"Well, one good thing came out of this," Ami noted. "You guys _really_ need to get stronger, and more experience." She added.

"That too." Miura admitted.

"Say, Miura." Ami looked up at the blond. "What do you say about upping your training?"

"What do you have in mind?" Miura was intrigued.

Ami just smiled at him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Let's Get Started, Winter Training

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try? And if you guys are wondering what happened, no, I'm not dead, just had a mild writer's block for this fic; I'm also watching Kuroko no Basuke for more inspiration.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Let's Get Started, Winter Training

* * *

"This year, at the beginning and end of winter vacation, we'll be taking two trips, to the beach and to the mountains." Anazaki informed the boy's team. "It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible, so that's why I've requested for Aikawa's cousin's help."

"Cousin…" Aikawa trailed. "Don't tell me… Ami-imouto?" he exclaimed, in shock at his grinning cousin at the door.

"Okay people!" Ami went into serious-instructor mode. "I'm only saying this once; this training camp _will_ be grueling, but I can assure you the results will be astounding. So prepare for Hell!"

"Is it me, or is she enjoying this a little _too_ much?" Miura whispered to Aikawa.

"Don't let her hear you, Miura-chan." Aikawa shivered. "She's scary when she's in this mode."

* * *

"So, what are those?" Ishii pointed to the basketball court that was drawn on the beach.

"We had Himura-sensei bring these here for us." Anazaki explained.

"Don't tell me we're going to…" Dobashi blinked.

"Yup," Ami beamed. "We're playing basketball. Imagine the team's power as an equation. If the individuals' numbers are low, we'll never make a large number. What Mizuho needs right now, is to improve the skills of each individual player. Shooting, passing, dribbling… to improve all of your actions, we have to start with the foundation of your legs and hips. That's why we're practicing on the beach."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Winter Training, Part Two

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: Winter Training, Part Two

* * *

_I can't move at all._ Ishii winced, Aikawa passing the ball over his head to Takashina.

"You can't bounce your passes, Takashina!" Fujiwara snapped.

"And as you boys can see," Ami pointed out. "Since you can't dribble, you have to make plays by passing. Is dunking the _only_ thing you can do, Kazu-nii?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin who had failed at his dunk.

"Good work." Anzaki remarked, handing out towels to the sweat-drenched team. "We'll move to the gym in the evening."

* * *

"Everyone's movements have improved." Anzaki was stunned to see the vast improvements in the team's footwork.

"Since they've start focusing more on strength into the base of their big toes," Ami explained. "The most important part of stepping on the ground."

"So, that's the real reason why the practice is moved to the beach." Anzaki realized.

* * *

"I feel rejuvenated." Dobashi moaned, the massage chair giving his back a well-deserved massage.

"You sound like an old man." Anzaki deathpanned, walking to the bathroom.

"Anzaki, have you seen Miura?" Dobashi asked.

"He just went outside to see Ami." Anzaki replied.

* * *

"So, what do you think about this training camp?" Ami asked the blond beside her.

"Are you not satisfied with something?" Miura wondered, chewing on a slice of honey-soaked lemon. "You're doing the right thing." He assured, feeding her a lemon slice. "This practice will improve everyone's fundamentals. If there's a problem it'll be with the players; each player needs to understand his role."

"Anyway, you guys can't keep going at this rate." Ami noted, resting her head on Miura's shoulder. "If only you had some kind of spark… Hey, Ranmaru," she looked up at his hazel eyes. "Want to add one more move to your arsenal?"

"What do you have in mind?" Miura asked.

"Barrier Jumper." Ami smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. White Christmas

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it _too hard_ for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: White Christmas

* * *

"I guess this means we won't have a white Christmas." Miura noted, looking out of the window.

"Snow would be nice for a couple in love." Reiko teased as she decorated the Christmas tree.

"Huh?" Miura blinked.

"Oh, Ranmaru." Reiko grinned widely. "On a snowy Christmas Eve, while walking with your beloved, you causally hold her shoulder, and gently ask, 'Are you cold?' That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"I was not!" Miura flustered. "I haven't even called her since after Winter Training."

"Oh my, why is that?" Reiko wondered.

"Why?" Miura echoed. "Well, she's probably busy with homework and it'll be bothersome if I call for no reason."

"You're exactly like your father." Reiko chuckled. "Ami-chan must be exhausted. I feel sorry for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miura exclaimed.

* * *

Ami was staring idly out of the window, her mind still reeling from the most recent memories that came to her.

* * *

_Hyperion was returning to his bedroom after his rounds, when she suddenly grabbed roughly. Before he could make a sound, he found himself slammed into a nearby wall and held there by the throat by none other than Princess Serenity._

"_Let me go!" the Sun Lord glared._

"_I don't think so." The Moon Princess sneered. "You're going to divorce Merci; she doesn't deserve you, I'm better than she ever will be!" she then leaned in. "And then, we're going to my mother and telling her that Merci is a traitor."_

"_Fool." Hyperion hissed, finding it hard to breath as the blond Princess held him in place with her magic and he cursed himself for letting his guard down._

"_After that, I might be merciful and allow you to please me." Princess Serenity leered as she gave Hyperion's body a lustful look-over. "I saw her loitering around Metallia's seal. I don't know why she's doing there, but who cares?" she shrugged. "It's my word against hers." Tightening her magical hold around Hyperion's neck, she grinned when the Solar King passed out due to lack of air. "Perhaps I should have a taste before handing you over." She mused, her free hand moving to remove her dress when a powerful blast of magic hit her, sending her flying toward the opposite wall._

* * *

_"Hello Hyperion."_

"_What do you want, Serenity?" the Sun Lord asked, not even looking up from the scrolls._

_Princess Serenity simply took a seat across him and stared at him lovingly. He looked up at her with a displeased scowl, "Yes?" he retorted harshly._

"_Now, now, there's no need to be like that." The Moon Princess cooed. "You and I have unfinished business to discuss." She purred, leaning in closer to Hyperion. "You see, I find myself in a position where I need to find a worthy spouse; now then, I've already offered you the privilege of accepting and receiving me." She paused as her face turned into a sinister snarl. "But you denied me. The word 'no' isn't something I like to hear; so when I want something, I take it… by force!" she stood and launched the table away. "Be honored, Hyperion." She laughed slightly. "You're doing me, the White Moon and the Solar System a favor by merging your Kingdom with mine."_

"_Frozen Crucifixion." Merci's ice chains slammed Princess Serenity against the wall, the Lunaian was pinned steadfast within the chains. "Three times, the Buddha says." The Solarian Queen glared, a cold and dark pressure washing over the trapped Lunaian. "But for you, it's thrice too many."_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Ice Queen Ami

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to _at least_ give this fic a try?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 12: Ice Queen Ami

* * *

"Kazu-nii," Ami deathpanned. "I thought you said this was a cousins-only event. Then can you please _kindly_ explain," she cast an unamused look at the rest of the group who had tagged along to the outdoor ice-skating rink. "Why are there tag-alongs on this trip?"

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it's a long story?" Aikawa grinned nervously.

"Idiot." Ami snorted.

"It gets really pretty here during springtime with all the sakura in bloom." Miura supplied.

"Miura, Mizuno, hurry!" Mai called, the others were already on the ice.

"Try relaxing a bit." Dobashi advised, pulling the fallen Ishii up.

On the safer side, Fujiwara was pulling Mutsumi along.

"I see Kazu-nii still hasn't changed." Ami giggled, Aikawa skidding across the ice as Mai sweatdropped.

"She's good." Mai gaped, Ami skating forward of the group, before turning mid-stride to skate backwards, her momentum hardly breaking.

"You're staring, Miura." Ishii teased, the blonde looking unwaveringly at the performance Ami had put up, the ice Senshi having performed a double Axle jump for good measure, before ending her routine with a one-hand Biellmann spin. "But got to admit, she _is_ good."

* * *

"No fair!" Minako whined, the girls having trailed the cousins to the ice rink. "Ami's going on a date with those cute boys!"

"But I think two of them are taken." Makoto pointed out, glancing over at the two couples skating together.

"And the blonde over there looks besotted with Ami." Rei added, nodding over to Miura.

_It can't be…_ Usagi's eyes widened in recognition. _I could've sworn I had mother make sure Hyperion and Merci never meet! Then why… no matter…_ she assured herself. _I'll just use the Ginzuishou to make Hyperion forget Merci and fall in love with me!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Icy Memories

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 13: Icy Memories

* * *

Ami toyed with the snow globe Miura had given her as her Christmas present, the swirling flakes triggering yet another memory.

* * *

"_How do you feel?" Hyperion asked, worried as he sat by his wife's bedside._

"_With my fingers." Merci muttered._

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Hyperion chided._

_Merci sighed, "My head hurts and I own a certain Princess for surprising me."_

"_What happened?" Hyperion inquired. "Venus arrived before Serenity could stab you with the Moon Sword."_

"_I was stupid and arrogant and by the time I thought she was a threat, she had blasted me into the tree." Merci admitted. "She surprised me and I thought I had plenty of time to get away. She was mouthing off again, and said she'll spin a tale to her mother about how I was a traitor."_

* * *

_Venus sighed outside the infirmary door, knowing the Moon Princess had lost. _You attacked one of the Senshi during a training session, with intent to kill._ The leader of the Guardian Senshi closed her eyes in frustration. _Such a waste, and I am a fool. I thought I could pay back Queen Selenity for taking me in. _"I've been a blind fool." She admitted, recalling the numerous times she had taken Serenity's word over Merci's._

"_What do we do with her?" Jupiter's question took Venus out of her musing, the three Senshi looking at the unconscious Moon Princess._

"_Bind her, seal her magic and she goes before the Queen and the Council." Venus replied._

"_Her mother will let her off." Mars snorted._

"_Not with the three of us and Hyperion swearing in against her actions, and Princess or not, she is judged before the Queen and the Disciplinary Council." Venus reminded._

* * *

_Princess Serenity opened her and her whole body ached. She tried to move her hand to her face but found that she couldn't._

"_You're awake." Venus stated emotionlessly. "As you, by now, have noticed, you can't move as Mars had placed restriction seals on you."_

"_Take them off." The Moon Princess demanded._

"_You are in no position to give orders, Princess Serenity." Venus' eyes hardened, her voice turning to liquid nitrogen. "You are accused of attacking a Senshi during training with the intention to kill."_

"_Mercury is a traitor." Serenity huffed. "I saw her loitering around Metallia's seal several times. I caught her trying to release…"_

"_What you spied upon and failed to mention to anyone was Merci reinforcing the seal." Venus said. "Which, in turn, was a Triple-S class mission the Queen gave her."_

"_Bullshit." The Moon Princess sneered. "Now I order you to let me go."_

"_Food will be brought in for you later." Venus shook her head and turned to leave._

"_So, you believe the word of a weakling and an idiot over the word of the High Princess." Serenity retorted._

"_Mercury allowed Mars to do a mind-walk after she woke up and I allowed the same." Venus added. "And now that you're awake, Mars will do one on you and place the memory in a memory lacrima."_

"_She can't." Serenity protested. "I have rights."_

"_No, you don't." Venus corrected and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Moon Princess alone._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Checkmate

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I continued this fic, so after getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 14: Checkmate

* * *

Ami was spending the New Year in a different way than usual; Miura was sitting opposite her at the coffee table in her apartment, a chessboard between them and a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows next to them.

"Pawn to King 4." The blue-haired genius announced quietly, trying to probe the blonde's defences.

"Queen's Pawn to Queen 5." Miura smiled slightly.

* * *

"Knight takes Bishop," Ami announced, unable to keep the bit of triumph from her voice after about an hour later.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ames?" Miura quirked a smirk.

At his question, Ami paused to look at the board once again; no, everything seemed to be fine. No check pending: at least what she could see… "Are you trying to psyche me out?" she looked at her amused lover.

"Perhaps." Miura grinned.

"Then, I'm sure." Ami nodded. "Your move." Seeing him regard the board, an idea struck the Senshi of Ice. Perhaps her Guardian God, Mercury's deviousness had rubbed off her; she folded her hands in her lap and assumed her best 'innocent look'. "Ne, Ranmaru," she murmured quietly, "Perhaps we should raise the stakes?" She nearly giggled as his head snapped up, his eyes going wide.

"I didn't realize we had set any stakes." Miura mused.

"Then, maybe we should." Ami shrugged.

"King's Rook to King's Rook 9." Miura made his next move and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, then. So what do you propose?" he asked, interested in hearing her idea.

"How about," Ami mused, picking up of her last remaining pawns and tapped it on her cheek, "Loser pays for the dinner dates for a week? Pawn to King's Bishop 6." She decided to sweeten the pot by sacrificing her pawn.

"Is that all?" Miura was surprised, before altering the deal. ""How about loser makes winner lunch for a week? A _homemade_ lunch?" he smirked with he saw her blush furiously. "Pawn takes pawn," he stated, removing the white piece from the board.

"Deal," Ami nodded, mentally reminding herself that Miura _had_ been the cook in his family.

* * *

"So what kind of a lunch are you planning on making me?" Miura teased, easing his bishop along the board. "Check." He had reduced her to her King, her Queen and a pawn, while he still had his King, a Bishop, a rook, and a knight.

Ami smiled. "I don't know, what kind of food do you like?" she asked, moving her King out of harm's way.

"I happen to enjoy sushi, particularly eel," he replied, advancing his knight to set her up for checkmate.

"And I happen to enjoy sandwiches. Pawn takes Rook. Pawn to the 10th rank. Please make it a Queen, would you?" she interjected, not bothering to keep the smugness out of her voice.

Miura frowned and resisted the urge to curse.

* * *

"King takes Queen," Ami stated flatly, mildly disappointed. "Stalemate." As she regarded her opponent, she could have sworn she saw a flicker of disappointment as well.

"So it is," he nodded. "So no lunches for either of us." He reached over to take her hand when a spark startled them both as the pair were drawn into a shared memory-scape.

Outside, the snow started to swirl rapidly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Princess Mercury," Hyperion bowed to the blue haired girl. "May I?" he gestured to the chair across her, glancing pointedly at the chessboard on the rock table. "Would you maybe want to play a game?"_

"_I normally play a game with Princess Pluto after dinner but she seems to not be coming tonight." Merci shrugged._

"_I have never seen pieces like this before" Hyperion commented, examining the interesting pieces before him as he arranged his pieces. "I am used to black and white pieces that are not this detailed."_

"_These." Merci gestured to the blue dragons before her, "were given to me by my father, the King of Mercury. They are made from ice excavated from the deepest caves of Mercury."_

"_And these?" Hyperion asked, picking up a grey lavender piece which resembled swirling mist._

_"Those pieces belong to Princess Pluto," Merci told the Solarian heir then she raised an eyebrow. "And as far as I know she has never let anyone use them but her."_

"_Then, I'll have to extremely careful with these." Hyperion muttered, recalling the Plutonian Princess' powers over the fabrics of time._

* * *

"Ami," Miura hissed. "What in the world was _that_?"

"An old memory." Ami whispered reluctantly. _Out of all times, why did he have to remember now?_

"The Silver Millennium…" Miura muttered.

"What?" Ami gasped in shock. "How long..?"

"For a while." Miura admitted. "I've been having these dreams for the last two weeks. They weren't _really _dreams, were they?"

* * *

SailorStar9: And yes, Miura's starting to remember. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. At the Miuras

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 15: At the Miuras

* * *

Strolling listlessly into the park, Ami gazed at the glassy surface of the water, reflected with the light of thousands of stars, and found comfort. Too blissfully staring into space, she gasped when she felt something heavy settling on her shoulders.

"I figured I'll find you here." Miura remarked. "You'll catch a cold like this. Come on." He pulled her up from the bench she was sitting on.

"My mother's working on night shift at ER." Ami sighed as they exited the park.

"Again, huh?" Miura mused. "Well, I suppose mum wont' mind if we have you over for dinner."

"I'm sorry for imposing." Ami smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Rest assured, you aren't." Miura nuzzled her neck.

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink?" Miura asked, poking his head from the kitchen as Ami made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Sure, whatever you've got." Ami replied.

"As it turns out, all I have is water." Miura chuckled sheepishly as he returned with two glasses. "I _really_ should do some shopping tomorrow."

"That's fine." Ami remarked, taking the proffered glass.

Taking his place beside her, Miura gathered his partner in his arms, holding her tight. He buried his face in her short, silky blue hair, breathing in her familiar scent as Ami leaned into him, savoring the warmth his body offered. The couple stayed that way for quite some time, holding each other as if they'd never let go.

"I see you noticed the guitar." Miura chuckled, seeing Ami's gaze had once again trailed to the guitar case leaning against the counter near the door of his room. "I'll go get dinner ready."

* * *

After dinner, the pair continued to talk late into the night, discussing everything from literature to the battles they had fought together in the past. Ami even told him about the poetry she'd been writing, something she hadn't even confided in her friends. Miura even had the time to take out the guitar from the case to strum a few notes before settling down to play a song.

"It's been a while since I've heard you play, Ranmaru." Reiko teased, entering the apartment to hear her son play on the stringed instrument.

"Welcome back, Mom." Miura greeted his mother.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Ami told the older Miura.

"It's alright, Ami-chan." Reiko assured. "I don't mind; in fact you coming over puts Ranmaru in a good mood."

"Mom!" Miura protested flushing.

"What?" the elder Miura teased. "It's true."

* * *

Walking Ami to the door later, the couple lingered for a while longer, both of them unwilling to let the night come to an end.

Miura cupped her face in both his hands, and brought her lips to his. As the kiss deepened, Ami found her hands becoming tangled in his soft blonde hair and running over his lean shoulders. Miura rubbed the small of her back in slow circles, and Ami almost whimpered at his gentle touch. When they parted, Miura whispered huskily, "Maybe I should walk you home. There are all sorts of dangerous people out there."

"Ranmaru, I've been a Senshi for almost five years now." Ami reminded. "I could probably manage."

Miura laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "Then, let me rephrase. Can I please walk you home?"

"That's better." Ami kissed his cheek. "And yes, you may."

They walked slowly down the darkened streets, enjoying the feeling of being together.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, a bit of Miura/Ami fluff. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Date, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 16: The Date, Part One

* * *

As they neared her apartment, Miura smiled as he felt his partner nestle her head against his shoulder. Stopping in front of her building, he gave her one last kiss, and was gone. Ami walked inside, dazed by this gesture. In a fog, she brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas.

* * *

When Ami woke up in the morning, her first thought was that it had all been a dream. She rolled onto her stomach, hugging her pillow. "But it wasn't." she beamed happily. "Wait until I tell the girls!" That thought ripped her from her reverie when she recalled Princess Serenity's threat; it haunted her as she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it; Usagi can try to break us apart, but I seriously doubt Ranmaru would let her. I can't put my own happiness aside just to please Usagi."

Ami viewed her closet with a critical eye as she dressed for her date with Miura. Clothes had never been very important to her, and she was clueless as to what to wear. Her mother had already left for work, so she couldn't ask her. Ami was tempted to call Minako or Makoto for help, but vetoed the idea, knowing that both of them will rattle it to Usagi. In the end, she settled on a black skirt that came to just above her knees, and a blue blouse that complemented her hair and eyes. She added a pair of sandals, brushed her short blue hair, and called herself ready.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, Ami's totally going to ignore Usagi and focus on herself. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. The Date, Part Two

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 17: The Date, Part Two

* * *

Miura rang her bell at exactly eleven thirty the next morning, and Ami rushed to open the door for him. The sight of him nearly took her breath away. He was wearing black jeans with a dark blue shirt; she was used to seeing him in either his school uniform or his basketball team uniform and she had never seen him look so handsome.

Miura broke the silence, saying, "You look beautiful." Ami blushed, not knowing what to say. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Ami lost herself in the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers, and his strong hands resting on her shoulders. She didn't want it to end. Surprising herself with her forwardness, she pressed herself against Miura's muscular chest, enjoying hearing him gasp. She opened her mouth, and tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring his lips, teeth, and tongue. He caressed her shoulders and back, and then broke the kiss, burying his face in her neck, his tongue blazing a trail of fire across her collarbone, then trailing up her neck to her earlobe. Ami gasped in pleasure as the new sensations overwhelmed her. He released her, staring into her eyes with an expression she couldn't identify.

Miura cleared his throat, and said, his voice husky, "We should go."

Ami realized that they were still standing in the open doorway of her apartment, and blushed as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. The Date, Part Three

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 18: The Date, Part Three

* * *

Miura had taken her to a bistro café for their first official date; its menu running towards finger foods and salads, and the décor were wrought iron tables and chairs with original oil paintings adorning the walls.

The new couple was quickly led to a secluded table toward the back.

"I didn't even know this place existed." Ami gaped in awe.

The waiter approached, and Miura ordered for both of them; Ami barely noticing what he said as she admired the painting beside her.

Miura bit back a snort of amusement when he saw his partner focusing more in the portrait than the food before her.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Ami warned nervously, seeing the waiter return with a bottle of sparkling water.

"Then, do you want me to get you something else?" Miura asked with genuine concern.

"No, that's okay." Ami assured. "I'll just have a little."

They ended up talking for hours, the rest of the world effectively blotted out. They had wound up finishing the sparkling water, and Ami was feeling comfortably buzzed.

* * *

The next few weeks were the happiest of Ami's life. She and Miura saw each other almost every day, just the two of them every time.

"They look so perfect together." Makoto gushed, spotting the happy couple under a tree in the park one Saturday.

"They really do. Come on, let's let them be." Rei answered, pulling the taller girl along.

"But, does Usagi know?" Makoto wondered.

"Well, we're not telling her, that's for sure." Rei remarked, recalling the jealous face on Usagi when the girls saw Miura and Ami together at the ice skating rink some time ago; and being the blonde's best friend, she had endured Usagi's rantings afterwards on how Miura was better with _her_ than with Ami.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Rejected

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 19: Rejected

* * *

"Hey isn't that Ami?" Rei asked as the four girls exited from Crown Arcade and seeing Ami seated beside Miura in a café beside the arcade, the pair were obviously on a date.

"Yeah, that her alright." Makoto agreed.

Minako swooned when her eyes laid on Miura, "But who's she with? He's handsome."

Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered the boy from memory. _Hyperion._ She wondered. _Perfect._ She smirked inwardly. _I'll make him mine._ "Let's follow them!" the blond suggested almost _too_ eagerly.

The rest of the girls sighed when they saw the blonde Moon Princess had the 'I'm-going-to-make-him-mine' look on her face.

"What the..." Makoto blinked as the four girls peered in from a window.

Miura had one arm snug around Ami's waist and was discreetly kissing her neck affectionately and Ami was looking as if she enjoyed it.

"No fair!" Usagi whined. "Why can't Mamo-chan kiss me like that?" hissing mentally, she stormed into the cafe before the girls could stop her.

"Angry Lunaian at twelve o'clock." Miura muttered to the no one in particular, Ami having went off to join the queue.

"Hey there, handsome." Usagi purred as she crawled into the booth. "Now, now, no need to get so uptight." She cooed, seeing the cold look Miura trained at her. Crawling closer to him, she murmured, "Why pick a nerd like her when you can have someone as beautiful as me?" bristling and pouting like a child, as Miura backed off instinctively. "Hyperion-sama, why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how _any man_ could possibly resist her.

"Gee, where to start?" Miura snapped sarcastically, still training his glare at her.

Usagi moved closer to him and grinned triumphantly as Miura backed against the wall. She pressed herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch. "That girl's weak, my love, she's unworthy of your attentions." she mumbled seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."

Miura remained silent, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted.

"She is far too naïve and innocent." Usagi cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal. "You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in _every_ way possible."

Miura blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at the obsessed blond. "I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed.

Usagi gaped in shock, her expression faded to stunned disbelief. He refused her? The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her! He had to fall in love with her!

By that time, Ami had already returned to the table. "Is there anything I can do for you Tsukino?" she inquired unamusedly, forcing Usagi to back away from Miura, much to the pig-tailed blonde's dismay.

All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired. With her hand balled into a fist, Usagi turned to the blue-haired girl and rushed towards her, intending to strike the Mercury Senshi. In her mind, Usagi believed that if she could mar the delicate girl's features, then perhaps it would convince Miura to consider her.

"I won't do that if I were you." Miura growled, blocking off Usagi's fist and forcing the blonde Princess' off his lover.

"You…" Usagi muttered and fled the scene, crying.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. The June Bride

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 20: The June Bride

* * *

"Today is the wedding of Fuji and my junior high school homeroom teacher, Matsumoto-sensei." Miura explained, the basketball team was in front of the white church on Saturday.

"Matsumoto-sensei…" Fujiwara mused and turned to his best friend. "We haven't seen her since graduation."

"We might be able to hear her sing again at the reception." Miura pointed out.

* * *

"Why, if it isn't Fujiwara and Miura." Matsumoto beamed when the changing room opened, and she was decked in her wedding dress. "Well, how does it look?"

"It's beautiful…" Mutsumi gaped.

_They're right._ Fujiwara wondered in agreement.

Ami blinked when the church bells started ringing and she glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall that indicated that it was 1.30 pm.

"What beautiful roses." Matsumoto gushed, taking the bouquet of pink roses. "Thanks, Umemiya."

"Who is he?" Mai asked once Umemiya exited the room.

"Umemiya-senpai is one year ahead of us." Miura replied.

"Toshihiko…" Matsumoto blinked, the groom was suddenly pushed into the dressing room after Umemiya left the room.

"Sayuri, you look so beautiful." Toshihiko praised. "Why did you do that all of a sudden?" he blinked, Matsumoto having kissed him right in front of the group of teenagers.

"Since sensei's gonna be with him, so I'm sure it'll be okay, I suppose." Miura uttered.

"Excuse me, but it's almost time for the ceremony." The emcee informed.

"You can go ahead, Toshihiko." Matsumoto assured. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"So, how's the bride?" one of the groomsmen asked, once the group stepped out.

"Good." Toshihiko winked.

"Why you!" the group of groomsmen teased and the entourage headed out.

* * *

"So, am I going to have a new cousin-in-law soon?" Ami joked, seeing the blushing Mai who had caught the rose bouquet the bride had thrown.

"It's too early, imouto." Aikawa muttered, flushing in embarrassment.

"Ai-chan?" Mai blinked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Game Start

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 21: Game Start

* * *

During the lunch break...

"Hey, what are you playing?" Usagi asked noticing Makoto was focused on a Gameboy.

"Pokémon." Makoto said.

"Gotta kill'em all." Hotaru muttered.

"Not a Pokémon fan, I suppose?" Makoto asked.

"Not really..."

"Seventy-two..." Makoto muttered.

"Huh?"

"I'm just counting how many Pidgeys I caught so far." Makoto explained.

"Oh... How cute." Usagi exclaimed looking at the Game Boy's screen.

"Kino Makoto, playing videogames in the cafeteria is against the rules." Principal Sato's voice announced through the intercom.

"Gee, how did he know?" Makoto muttered and put the Gameboy back in her bag.

"I have my sources." Sato's voice noted.

"Weird." Usagi muttered.

"It is, isn't it?" Sato asked.

"Eh…" Usagi blinked then sighed.

* * *

A man stood in a dark room looking at a huge array of consoles inter-connected and smiled. "Now I'll summon the ones that shall destroy the Senshi..." He inserted a cartridge and two more figures materialized in the room. "Welcome."

"We live to serve you." The first one, a tall creature that looked like a crossbreed from a punk, a dinosaur and a turtle, said.

"I know." The figure in the darkness said.

"Mamma mia! What are your orders?" Another figure, a short man with a moustache and a blue overall, asked.

"Your mission is to locate and destroy the group known as Senshi. They are often spotted in Juuban. They were seen around the place named Crown several times, so I'd suggest you go there first."

"As you wish, Master." The turtle creature said and the group vanished.

"Yes... She will be happy. I, the Game Master, will be known as the one that destroyed the Senshi." Evil laughter ensued as Game Master thought about his untimely victory.

* * *

Usagi was walking towards Crown when she saw the two figures approaching the building. She swiftly dashed into the alley near it and sighed. "What the hell are Mario and Bowser doing here?"

She looked out and saw Mario ready to toss a few fireballs at the building. "Oh, that." She muttered. "I better change for the party. Moon Eternal Power! Stop it right there!"

Both Mario and Bowser turned to the voice and saw Sailor Moon standing on top of a brick wall and glaring at them. "You know, girl, you shouldn't stand there. You could fall down." Bowser noted.

"How?"

"Someone could break the wall down." Mario explained and shot a few fireballs, causing the wall to explode in a shower of brick shards.

Moon landed painfully on the ground and moaned "That wasn't funny."

"How about this?" Bowser asked and leapt up, turning in mid-air so his spiky shell was facing the ground.

Moon screeched and leapt out of the way, barely missing being crushed by the massive creature. "Okay, that's it, now I'll have to give you both a beating!"

"You think you can beat us, little girl?" Mario asked. "Maybe we should ask a few friends..."

Bowser nodded and rose his arms, summoning a few dozen koopas, Bob-ombs and other assorted critters. "Your turn, dwarf."

Mario grinned, and produced a green-spotted white egg. The egg cracked and the green dinosaur known as Yoshi appeared. Mario leapt on Yoshi's back and shouted "Let's party!"

Moon shrugged, "Okay. Eternal Flash!"

Yoshi looked at the incoming light beam for a second, then his tongue shot out and it slapped the energy beam away.

"Okay, now I'm mad..." Moon muttered and charged at Yoshi and Mario. Bowser's army of assorted critters swarmed her. "I HATE BRAWLS!" She shouted and punched a koopa away.

* * *

Moon leapt back as one of the bob-ombs exploded, barely missing the blast. Yoshi used his tongue to grab her by the waist. "Hey, lemme go you stupid dinosaur!" the Senshi snapped.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Yoshi was hit by a fire arrow and staggered back, dragging Moon along. "You okay, Moon?"

"I'll be okay when I get rid of this tongue-tier." Moon muttered. Yoshi started dragging her towards him.

Mars tried to help Moon, but got swarmed by the smaller critters. "Damn..." She started punching and kicking creatures away, but she was clearly outnumbered.

Moon was less than three meters away from Yoshi, who kept dragging her closer. "You better tell your pet to let me go."

"Why should I?" Mario asked.

"Because I could do this if you don't... Moon Eternal Flash!"

Bowser flinched as both Mario and Yoshi got blasted back a few blocks. He then turned to Moon "Well, you can beat the dwarf and his pet, but can you beat me?"

"Moon Eternal Beam!"

Bowser shot a fireball at the incoming attack, making it explode, then grinned "You gotta do better than that, moongirl."

"Saturn Death Beam!"

Moon gasped as Bowser got obliterated by the energy beam. She looked at the source of the attack and saw Saturn standing on a nearby rooftop. "Err... Thanks."

"The battle's not over yet. Go get Mario, I'll help Mars." Saturn said.

Moon nodded and dashed down the street. Saturn turned to where the crowd of creatures were fighting Mars, and saw the Senshi of Fire was clearly outnumbered. With a single leap, Saturn landed amidst the creatures, swinging her scythe around and cutting most of them in half. "I don't know how computer data could come alive, but I do know I can kill it." She noted "Death Beam!" The attack blasted the remaining creatures to dust.

Mario came running up the street, riding Yoshi, and followed by an angry-looking Moon. Mars watched them zoom by and sighed, "I see she's changed her tactics..."

"Moon Eternal Beam!"

Mars blinked as both Mario and Yoshi were vaporized by the moon beam. "Wonder if I could get to Eternal too?"

"You will." Moon said with a smile. "Well, let's tell the others about this. I'm sure they'll be _thrilled_ to know peace is over."

* * *

Game Master sat in front of his strange gadget, typing commands on it "Bah... Mario and Bowser failed. Guess I'll have to summon something else... Next time, the Senshi will be destroyed for sure." He stood up and laughed, then stopped and looked at a notebook resting on a nearby table. "But first, I must finish that math problem... Damn homework."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Hedgehog Blues

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 22: Hedgehog Blues

* * *

"Maybe speed is the key..." Game Master noted as he worked in his artefact. "And I know who I can choose if I want speed..." He placed a cartridge on the gadget's slot and four figures materialized inside the room.

"This place's dark... I don't like dark..." The first one, a two-tailed fox commented.

The second one, a blue hedgehog with red shoes was tapping his feet on the ground "Okay, tell us what you want, we ain't got all day, y'know?"

Game Master grinned "It's simple. Go and destroy the Senshi."

"Oh, is that it?" The third one, a purplish echidna muttered.

"I like this... I get to kill someone..." The fourth one, a fat, bald man with a moustache said and chuckled evilly.

Game Master nodded "And I know who one of them is. Aino Minako." He showed his minions a picture of her. "She's not with her friends at the moment, so she'll be an easy target. Go get her." The four minions bowed and vanished. "Let's see if they can fight what they cannot see..." He added and laughed evilly. "Now where were we?" He muttered and grinned as he resumed his match of Quake 3 CTF...

* * *

Meanwhile Minako was walking through a quite crowded street in Akihabara. "Gee, there's a lot of people here today..." Minako complained. "If the enemy's using videogame characters, the first place I'd look at to locate it would be an arcade or a videogames store."

Suddenly there was a cry and people started running away from the direction they were going to. "Let me guess..." Minako muttered and Sailor Venus walked out of the alley, only to find a group of strange creatures walking towards her.

"Oh dear... Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing..." Venus muttered as the Light Senshi reached the creatures, seeing Sonic, Talis, Knuckles and Eggman breaking stuff and scaring people off.

"Hey look, we came here looking for Venus." Sonic noted.

Venus looked at the creatures and shrugged "Less talk and more action." She aimed her index finger at Sonic and shouted "Crescent Beam!"

Sonic literally walked out of the way of the attack "Gee... If you were a bit slower a snail would beat you to a marathon."

Venus blinked. "He's fast. Anyhow..." she leapt towards Tails. The fox swiftly dodged the charge and kicked Venus on her back, sending her into a fashion store.

"Why you..." Venus muttered. "Crescent Storm!"

Tails was caught off-guard by the attack and knocked through a wall and into a jewellery store. Knuckles had used that time to climb up a wall and get right behind Venus unnoticed. He leapt down fist first and grinned.

"Fire Soul!" Mars' fireball came charging from the streets and sent Knuckles crashing back. Venus looked back then turned and smiled at the fire Senshi. Mars nodded at her. "You take care of the pink moron, I'll get the rest."

"But..." Venus started.

"Don't worry."

"Okay..." Venus turned to face Knuckles.

Knuckles stood up wincing and frowned "Surprise attacks won't work, so I'll try plain old brute force." He charged at Venus with a speed that made it impossible for the Senshi of Light to dodge and connected sending her crashing away.

"Venus!" Mars growled. "That's it, you're dead. Flame Sniper!"

Sonic and Tails both gasped as Knuckles was vaporized by the attack. Tails glared at the Senshi and charged at him, but Mars was faster and fired her fire arrow, sending it stabbing through the fox. "TAILS!" Sonic shouted in shock as the fox vaporized.

Eggman was looking on from atop the robot he was riding, not moving. Mars saw that and decided to focus in the blue hedgehog. Sonic growled and then suddenly a yellow aura surrounded him. An instant later, his body had turned golden. "Oh shit..." Mars muttered as Sonic charged at him.

Venus woke up and shook her head to recover her senses. She then saw the now golden Sonic spinning around Mars. Sonic stopped as suddenly as he had started his attack and leapt away. Mars fell to his knees, bruises from several punches and kicks could be seen on her body. "Rei..."

"So you thought you were fast..." Sonic muttered and prepared a second attack. He never had the chance to use it.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!" Venus shouted. Her body was surrounded by light and she emerged wearing a fuku like Eternal Sailor Moon, only orange. She didn't waste a second before summoning her new attack. "Venus..." Energy started swirling around her, slowly gathering in her gloves. "Morning Star..." More energy gathered as she pointed her index fingers at Sonic. "SMASH!" Two twin star-shaped beams tore through the air and hit Sonic dead on, vaporizing him in a blink. Venus fell to her knees and gasped for air.

Mars saw Eggman moving to attack Venus. She tried to move but winced and fell face first on the ground "Minako... Watch out!" she shouted looking at the robot helplessly.

Venus looked up and tried to back away from Eggman, but she couldn't even stand up, since had used up most of her energy in her last attack. She noticed a figure atop a roof and frowned "Is that Saturn?"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

Robotnik didn't even have time to turn to the voice before the attack hit and vaporized him. The robot fell to the ground and exploded. The dark-clad Senshi just looked at Venus for a second then vanished.

Venus slowly stood up and walked to Mars' side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sort of." Mars muttered.

* * *

Game Master frowned "Sonic failed... I thought he'd be enough to at least beat Venus... But why do they keep on upgrading?"

A figure appeared behind him, and stood there for a few seconds before saying "I admit it's a mystery even for me. It looks like the legend that the Senshi have unlimited power may not only be a legend..."

"If that is true, then how am I supposed to beat them?" Game Master asked.

"If you kill them before they can power up, then they won't be a problem for you. I'll see if I can send some help for you."

"That'd be kind of you."

"I'm not kind, I just want the Senshi dead." The figure said.

"Well, I have a few more plans in mind... Maybe I can destroy one or two of them next time..."

"I hope so." The figure said and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Tic-Tac-Toad

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Boys and girls, is it _too hard _for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 23: Tic-Tac-Toad

* * *

Usagi, meanwhile, was doing her own research in the videogames subject...

"Move you stupid thing!"

Motoki sweatdropped as he watched the blonde girl try once again to beat the Sailor V game... And with as much (or as little) success as always.

"Grr... Why you... That was my last life!" Usagi shouted.

"Calm down, airhead." Rei muttered walking up to her. "Let me show you how to do it right."

"You're as bad as me in that game, Rei!" Usagi snapped.

"Ehhh... You're right." Rei admitted. "Hey Nanako, show this klutz how to play." She said.

Nanako looked away from the Tetris game she was playing "As soon as I lose here, I will."

"Ehhh... That could take eons." Rei muttered.

"Okay then, let's see who's the best!" Usagi exclaimed. "Follow me!"

"Eehhh... Is it a good idea to follow her?" Motoki asked.

Rei shrugged "I know it isn't... Yet I'd love to make a fool of her... More than she does herself, anyhow..."

"HEY!" Usagi shouted.

"Is that even possible?" Naru asked walking towards them.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted again.

"Nah... I guess not." Rei muttered.

"HEY!" Usagi repeated.

"Stop heying, will you?" Rei muttered at the blonde.

"Heying?" Everyone else asked. Rei just shrugged.

"Here we are." Usagi said.

"Huh? A driving game?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm good at those." Usagi commented.

"You weren't last 27 times we checked." Naru muttered.

Rei shrugged "I'll just beat her so we can resume our normal lives."

* * *

The Game Master looked at his newest minions with a grin "Indeed... you three will defeat those annoying Senshi for sure."

"That we will." The first minion said. It was a green toad with black sunglasses.

"Leave it all to us, we'll kick them out of this planet." The second minion, a yellowish-brown toad added.

"Kick..." the third minion, a massive muscular green toad grunted and looked at Game Master with an idiotic stare.

Game Master sighed "Okay, all you gotta do is killing this girl." He showed them a picture of Rei. "If the other Senshi try to stop you, kill them as well." "Consider it done."

"Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake."

"Cake..."

As the three toads vanished, Game Master sighed again "They all looked smarter in the game... Oh well... They have the brawl to compensate for the lack of wits."

* * *

Rei sighed "This is..."

Usagi blinked in disbelief "... Not possible..."

"They both ended up in the last place... Go figures." Naru said in between laughs.

"How did that happen?" Nanako asked walking by.

"We don't have a clue." Rei and Usagi admitted in unison.

"Eehh... Anyhow, has anyone seen Shuji-kun?" Nanako asked.

"I haven't seen him around lately... Why do you ask?" Usagi asked.

"Well, it's been like three days since I've seen him outside school..." Nanako explained worriedly.

"Maybe he found some new game and is locked up in his room trying to beat it?" Naru pondered.

"I don't know... But it's not like him to not come to the arcade..." Nanako noted.

"Well, look who's just entered the building..." Naru muttered with a grin. Shuji was walking into the arcade, looking around.

"Shuji! Where have you been?" Nanako asked with a smile.

"Well, I've been busy studying..." Shuji started.

"Now that's an excuse... You had your girlfriend worried." Naru commented slyly.

Nanako blushed " Naru!" She hissed at the taller girl.

"Don't mind her, Nanako, at least you have a boyfriend." Usagi noted.

"Usagi!" Nanako hissed at the blonde.

"You two girls should think before speaking." Rei muttered. "I think Nanako and Shuji are just good friends."

"Like you and Yuichiro?" Usagi asked slyly.

"Yes." Rei muttered keeping a straight face.

"Hmmm... So people that do french kiss are just good friends..." Naru noted with a grin.

"Ehhh..." Rei muttered. "All I needed, two airheads teaming up."

"Care to take that back?" Naru glared.

"Ehhhh..." Rei muttered and sweatdropped.

* * *

Later, Ami and Rei were walking towards Rei's shrine when Ami suddenly stopped dead and stared forwards. Rei also stopped and gasped. "Wow..." The three Battletoads were walking straight to them "Weird..."

The three toads were kicking and punching cars, trees, and lampposts as they walked towards them. The weirdest thing was, every time they charged to hit something, their hands or feet grew ten times their normal size, only to return to their size once the target had been kicked away or blasted into small pieces.

"This is just great..." Rei muttered.

"The Battletoads?" Ami asked with a sigh.

Rei shrugged "Let's transform." Ami nodded and both dashed into a nearby alley.

* * *

Sailors Mars and Mercury walked towards the three mutant toads and frowned, "Stop it right there!"

"Hey, look who's here!" Rash, the green toad noted. "The girl we're looking for and another cutie."

"Two Sailor Senshi... This'll be fun!" Zitz, the yellow one added.

"Fun..." Pimple, the huge green one grunted and stared at the two Senshi.

"Stop staring." Mars snapped.

"..." Pimple kept staring at them blankly.

"That's it. The big wart is mine." Mars muttered angrily.

"Whatever works." Mercury muttered.

"Big Senshi. Mine." Pimple grunted.

"Okay, big dude." Rash said and turned to Mercury. "But two against one's not a fair fight..."

Mercury nodded "You're right... It's not a fair fight... For you."

"Oh, a bit overconfident, are we?" Rash teased.

"No, I'm sure I can beat you." Mercury commented with a grin.

"Then let's do it." Zitz said. Both toads charged at Mercury.

Mars looked at Pimple "You know, you're big but not too brilliant... "

"Big Senshi right." Pimple admitted with a nod "But Pimple can still punch big Senshi's teeth in."

"You wish..." Mars muttered and leapt at the massive toad.

Mercury dodged as both Rash and Zitz tried to punch her out. Luckily they were not using their trademark king-sized fists trick... Or maybe they were. "Hey watch it!" Mercury snapped as both toads charged at her with car-sized fists. She leapt up and both toads punched each other. "Cheaters." She muttered.

"I fly!" Pimple shouted as Mars flung him right into his two allies. The three toads crashed back to the ground. "Shabon Spray!" the attack trapped the toads. "Your turn."

Mars nodded. "Burning Soul!"

The attack hit the toads as well as Mercury's bubbles. The toads, bruised and battered, stood up and glared at the two Senshi. "You two dead now." Pimple muttered.

"Way to go, Rei." Mercury muttered.

Mars sighed "Okay, if that didn't work out..." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"No time to get mystique now, Rei..." Mercury muttered. Rash and Zitz charged at them "Wrong move." Mercury muttered and leapt up. "Aqua Rhapsody!" The icy water hit both toads sending them crashing into a tree. "Oops."

"Big Senshi kill friends... Big Senshi die!" Pimple shouted and charged at Mercury who was still coming down from her jump.

"Mars Eternal Power!" Mars opened her eyes as flames surrounded her changing into her Eternal suit and reached out her hand. A spear-shaped flame appeared on it. "Mars Flaming Spear!" She swung the spear forwards, sending it crashing through Pimple's chest.

Mercury landed and grinned at Mars "Impressive... I guess that means the only Inner left to upgrade is me."

Mars nodded "Okay, let's get out of here. I need a rest." Her suit faded away and she grimaced "I'm drained..." She muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Rock and Roll, Part 1

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 24 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 24: Rock and Roll, Part 1

* * *

Game Master was once again in his room planning his next move. "The Senshi are strong as an army... So I'll need my own army to beat them." He placed a cartridge on his machine and about a dozen figures appeared "Yes, tonight we'll rock the city..." He said and chuckled evilly.

"That kid worries me..." Game Master's father commented as both he and his wife watched TV in the living room.

"Oh let him be... He's just playing videogames, it's not like he's trying to take over the world or something..." Game Master's mother muttered.

"Guess you're right..." Game Master's father said and shrugged.

* * *

Sailor Saturn stood atop a building watching the buildings around her with a cold expression "Tonight battle... It won't be like the ones before... I can feel this time the threat is real..."

* * *

"Jupiter here." Jupiter commented in the comm's screen when am produced her communicator. "I'm right where the enemy is... Venus' here too... You won't believe who they are..."

"Rock Buster!" A voice shouted in the background.

"Rockman..." Miura muttered.

"We'll call everyone else and get there as soon as we can." Ami assured. "Hang in there." she cut the comm. "Rockman, huh?" she asked. "Never played that game..."

"I did, and that robot is tough..." Miura commented. "Anyhow, let's go..."

Ami stopped him as he produced his sword "Let's transform on our way there... If we go out in Senshi forms it may raise suspicions."

"Ehhh... Right." Miura said. "Lucky I have a smart girlfriend..." He added.

* * *

When Hyperion and Sailor Mercury got to the place the others were fighting the enemy, they immediately realized things were not so good for them. Sailor Jupiter was lying on the ground knocked out, as Dragon Earth was locked in sword combat with Breakman. Rockman was using Sailor Moon as a moving target, and Mars and Nemesis were trying to hold off the rest of the enemies, but having a lot of troubles doing so. "Oh dear..." Hyperion muttered.

"What's the situation?" Dragon Venus asked as the rest of the Senshi dashed towards them.

"Eight robots, all with power equal than Moon, and I don't know what their skills are..." Mercury explained.

"I do." Hyperion commented. "From left to right we have, Fireman, Iceman, Woodman, Shadowman, Elecman, Metalman, Rockman and Breakman."

"Hmm... Most of their powers are a given if you know their names... What about Rock and Break?" Mercury asked.

"These two can use any of the other robots' attacks."

"I'll get Rockman, then. He looks like the leader." Moon commented.

Sailor Saturn figure leapt to the ground in front of them. "I will take care of Breakman, you can get the others."

"She's too confident of her own power..." Mars muttered.

"Look at her suit." Hyperion commented "You're Eternal Saturn, right?"

Saturn nodded "Yes. Now let's take care of the enemy. The sooner we end this, the better." She added in a monotone.

"She's right, I was on a date." Jupiter muttered.

And so, the Senshi faced off against their newest enemies...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Rock and Roll, Part 2

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 25 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 25: Rock and Roll, Part 2

* * *

"All right, now..." Rockman said "I don't like brawls, so let's decide who'll fight who."

"Now that's a surprise... A villain with rules..." Moon muttered.

"There's eight of them and eight of us, so it's pretty clear..." Hyperion noted. "I'll get Fireman."

"Let's try to fight the ones that are the weakest against our attacks." Dragon Earth said. "I'll get Metalman."

"I'll get Rockman as planned." Moon said.

"And I'll fight Breakman." Saturn noted in a monotone.

"I'll burn Iceman to a water puddle." Mars muttered.

"Shadowman's mine." Venus said.

"Well, then I'll beat Elecman... I don't care about getting zapped." Jupiter commented with a grin.

"That leaves Woodman..." Mercury noted "Guess he's mine then."

"Everyone okay with that?" Rockman asked. The other robots nodded "Okay then... Go!"

* * *

Hyperion's first plan was to use his sword to beat Fireman. But the fiery robot was good at dodging and had a hell of an attack, literally. "This was way easier in the games..." He muttered as he dodged a fire blast. "Solar Bolt!" The attack was easily dodged by Fireman, who responded with another fire blast. Hyperion leapt out of the way and tried to think on a better strategy.

* * *

Dragon Earth dodged one of Metalman's projectile saw and tackled the robot to the ground. He then produced his sword and tried to slash at his foe. Metalman rolled out of the way and sent another saw flying at Dragon Earth at point blank range. Dragon Earth managed to block the saw with his sword, and it bounced back nearly missing the robot's head. Dragon Earth backflipped and waited for his rival's next move.

* * *

"Gemini Laser!"

Moon dodged the twin beams, but one of them nicked her in the leg. "Darn..."

"You know, for being the strongest Senshi you're quite pathetic." Rockman commented.

"Oh shut up..." Moon muttered and tried a drop kick at the blue robot.

Rockman slid out of the way, and chuckled as Moon fell on her butt "So much for your martial art skills..."

"Never said I had any..." Moon muttered and stood up.

* * *

"Burning Soul!"

Iceman rapidly threw an ice beam blocking the attack "Gee, tune it down, hothead."

"Make me, ice-for-brains." Mars snapped.

"Oh a sarcastic one are you?" Iceman muttered and sent a giant snow ball at Mars.

Mars rolled out of the way and stood up "Okay, I got tired of playing... Let's get started!" She shouted and leapt-kicked at the robot.

Jupiter and Elecman were even, both with their powers and with their fighting skills. Both were right now trying to punch each other out, but with little success. "Jupiter Lightning Tackle!" Elecman barely missed the attack and sent an electric blast ramming on Jupiter's back. She fell to the ground and winced as she stood up. "All right... Round two..." She muttered and charged up for another attack.

* * *

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Shadowman leapt out of the way of Venus attack and sent a couple of his shuriken flying at her. Venus cartwheeled out of the way and frowned "This guy's annoying."

"Tired?" Shadowman asked.

"You wish." Venus muttered and charged at the black-clad robot...

* * *

Mercury rolled out of the way as a circle of leaves hissed by her side "That's what I call a natural talent..." She muttered. "Okay big guy... You asked for it... Aqua Rhapsody!"

Woodman leapt aside but was still hit by some of the icy water streams. He fell to the ground and stood up only to be rammed into a wall by Mercury. "You sure have some power." Woodman noted. "Still it's nothing compared to mine."

"Yadda, yadda. Just fight, will ya?" Mercury muttered.

"As you wish." Woodman said and charged at Mercury.

* * *

Saturn swung her scythe at Breakman, who jumped up and countered with a laser blast. She rapidly deflected the attack with her scythe and propelled herself upwards with it, catching the still airborne Breakman completely off-guard. Breakman fell to the ground with a thud and kicked up just in time to deflect Saturn's scythe. Breakman rolled backwards and stood up, breathing heavily "I can see you're a worthy opponent."

Saturn said nothing but swung her scythe at her foe once again.

* * *

Moon moaned as she picked herself off the ground. Rockman was looking at her amusedly "If this is the leader, I'll have no trouble beating all of the Senshi..."

Moon glared at the blue robot "Moonlight Flash!" The attack caught Rockman completely off-guard and sent him rolling back a few feet. "Were you saying?"

Rockman stood up and grinned "Now that's more of a challenge."

* * *

Mars dodged as a barrage of ice picks hissed by her. "You asked for it, frosty!" She shouted and charged at the robot. The two started throwing punches and kicks, but it was clear Mars was in the winning side. Iceman suddenly leapt back and started gathering ice forming a massive ice pick.

"Oh no, you won't..." Mars muttered "Mars Eternal Power!" She raced forwards as she transformed. "Mars Flame Spear!" She summoned her spear, but instead of tossing it, used it to stab through Iceman. The robot exploded and Mars went rolling on the ground. She moaned and looked around as her suit went back to normal. "Next time I'll just toss the damn spear as usual..." She muttered and leaned on a wall.

* * *

"Solar Bolt!" Hyperion's attack was blasted away by a barrage of fireballs. "Okay, so long range attacks ain't working either..." He muttered.

* * *

Saturn raised an eyebrow when Mercury's Shabon Spray' fogged up the area. Taking advantage of the distraction, she tripped Breakman and dug her scythe through the robot.

Hyperion leapt back as a wall of flames formed where he had been standing. "Gee... Is it hot in here or it's just me?"

"Maybe I can help." Saturn asked, walking towards him.

Hyperion shrugged. "I guess... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Saturn said.

Just then, Mercury came crashing to the ground. She stood up quickly and moaned "Gee, that Woodman guy sure can hit..."

Saturn looked at her, then at Hyperion. "Hmmm... This gives me an idea..."

"What? You have a plan?" Mercury asked.

Saturn nodded "We have Fireman here, and then there's this Woodman guy... I guess you can figure it out..."

"Neat plan." Hyperion admitted.

Mercury nodded "Let's do it."

Fireman started shooting fire blast at the two Sailors, who dodged. Hyperion meanwhile tried to drag Woodman near.

"Stand still so I can blast you!" Woodman muttered.

Mercury grinned and stood in between Fireman and Woodman. Fireman shot a blast at her, and she dodged. The attack hit Woodman dead on and vaporized him.

"What the...?" Fireman muttered.

"Missed me." Mercury said. "By the way, you should watch your back... "

"What do you...?"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

Mercury sighed as the attack turned Fireman into dust. She then sank to her knees.

"Ami, are you alright?" Hyperion asked worriedly.

Mercury nodded "I'm okay... Just tired."

Saturn nodded then noticed Moon fighting Rockman, or rather dodging while Rockman used her as a practice target. "I'll be back in a second." She commented then walked in the direction of that battle.

* * *

"Venus Light Chain!" Venus used her chain to try and wrap Shadowman but he slid out of the way. "He's fast, no kidding." The light Senshi muttered. "But he should be highly weakened by a light spell... been a while since I used this, so… Light Sphere!"

Shadowman yelled in pain as a ball of light surrounded him. Venus didn't waste a second and summoned her next attack "Venus Morning Star Smash!" The star-shaped light beam shot through the robot's body, causing it to explode in mid-air. Venus fell to her knees.

* * *

Jupiter dodged an electric blast and winced. The robot was a bit tougher than she had first thought. Especially since he was now forcing her to stay away from it by sending blast after blast at her. She leapt aside then noticed Dragon Earth was fighting Metalman nearby. "They say I'm only good at brawling... I'll show them." Jupiter muttered and run towards Metalman.

Dragon Earth was charging up for an attack, but stopped as he saw Jupiter coming towards his enemy. He then noted who was chasing Jupiter and grinned "She's got a plan..."

"Elec Beam!" Elecman sent an attack barrelling at Jupiter, but the Senshi dropped to the ground, and the attack hissed over her head and straight at Metalman.

"Earth Sword Blast!" The attack sent Elecman ramming into Metalman. "Now Jupiter!" Dragon Earth shouted and readied his sword to fire again..

Jupiter nodded and charged at the two stunned robots "Jupiter Twilight Power! Jupiter Thunder Punch!" She punched both robots with her attack and sent them ramming into a wall.

"Earth Sword Blast!" Both robots vanished and Dragon Earth grinned. He turned to Jupiter and nodded "Good thinking, Mako."

Jupiter grinned back "Nothing like good team work to beat a tough enemy… And just in time, too..." She said tiredly.

* * *

Moon dodged a laser blast and then leapt up barely missing a second one. Rockman grinned and sent a third blast right at her. His grin vanished, however, as a sword sliced through the attack deflecting it.

"Hey Rock, why don't you try fighting someone with actual fighting skills?" Saturn teased standing in between him and Moon. That got her a glare from Moon.

"Hmm... Why not?" Rockman shrugged and charged up for his Rock Buster attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Rockman was taken off-guard by the attack as the tiara sliced his arms and legs. The blue robot fell on his knees and gasped for air.

"You should leave and never come back." Moon suggested. "I won't kill you, I'm no murderer..."

"Good for you..." Rockman muttered "But if I go back, Game Master's gonna kill me anyhow..."

"Game Master?" Saturn asked.

Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of them. He looked like a normal teenager, except for his suit. He was wearing a dark blue outfit complete with a VR helmet covering most of his head, VR gloves and VR boots. He looked at Rockman and shrugged "You've failed miserably." The figure sent a massive energy blast at Rockman vaporizing him. He then turned to Moon and Saturn. "You Senshi have been quite a bother... But it's just a matter of time before I beat you all." With that, he vanished.

Moon blinked twice then muttered "What the hell was that?"

Saturn shrugged "The almighty boss-of-the-week, I suppose..."

The rest of the Senshi came walking towards them. "So once again, the Senshi team saves the day." Mars noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Puzzled

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 26 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 26: Puzzled

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, but despite that fact, a good area of the city was covered by snow. In the center of that area, the Senshi were fighting yet another group of videogame characters.

"Fire Soul!" Mars' attack blasted a hole in one of the creatures. The two creatures they were facing were snowball-shooting snowmen with a mean attitude.

Jupiter was punching the other creature around, while Moon watched. Her light attack didn't seem to affect the creatures at all, so she had decided to stay out of the battle.

A fast combination of punches and kicks from Jupiter sent the creature flying around, crashing into the other one that had been injured by Mars' attack. Mars aimed at the two creatures as they struggled to get up, then summoned her attack "Burning Soul!"

Jupiter sighed as both creatures melted into a pond. The ice and snow around the area started melting away "This wasn't even worth the effort."

Mars nodded "Yeah... I thought that Game Master guy would try something different after our last battle... And of all the stupid things he could try... The Snow Brothers..." She shook her head half-amusedly.

"Well, this was different." Moon noted "We had to fight amidst all this snow..."

"_We_?" Mars muttered.

"Hey, I tried, but my attacks just didn't affect them." Moon said defensively.

* * *

After school, the Senshi met at Rei's Shrine. "Well, I think we should start training for real. We'll need it if the Game Master keeps using videogame characters..." Minako said.

"Hey, they're just videogame characters, how hard can they be?" Rei asked.

"Well, for starters, the Rockman crew kinda gave us a beating. We won, but it was a real tough battle." Ami commented.

Minako nodded "Right. And for all we knew, he could send the Street Fighters or the crew from Mortal Kombat next..."

Usagi looked at the others "Well, I think they're right. I, for one, would like to learn how to fight those creeps."

Rei grinned "Maybe that way you'll stop running around like a scared pig every time someone shots a laser at you..."

"Can it, Rei." Usagi muttered.

"Okay, so how should we start?" Rei asked.

"I took some martial arts classes a few years ago." Mamoru offered.

* * *

Hotaru was walking around the city. She was feeling uneasy, but she couldn't tell why. Maybe it was the fact that the others had found out who she was... No, that wasn't it... Or was it? Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a huge red ball bounce off the pavement in front of her.

"What is that?" She asked to no one in particular, her voice as cold as usual. Looking around, she could see a half dozen of those balls bouncing around crushing things. People were running away from the area, and so far no one had been injured. But she had to do something about it...

Hotaru walked into an alley and her glaive materialized in her hand. She raised it and shouted "Saturn Crystal Power!" The black haired girl was surrounded by a wall of ghastly figures that slowly drew close to her, forming her Senshi suit. She walked out of the alley and looked up. "Just what I thought..." She muttered to herself and readied her glaive.

* * *

Makoto charged at Usagi, who waited until the last second before reacting. With a swift move, she grabbed her arm and tossed him over her back, sending him crashing to the ground.

Mamoru nodded "See? Use your enemy's power against him."

"Wow... Usagi did that?" Rei asked in awe.

Minako noticed Ami was reading a book and sighed "Go figures..." She then did a double take as she read the book's title. "You're not serious, are you?"

Ami looked away from the "Advanced Martial Arts Volume 1" book she was reading and shrugged "I've learnt most of the basics, so I thought I'd start learning the hard stuff."

Rei looked at her and sighed "Isn't there _anything_ you can't learn from your books?"

Ami was about to reply when her computer started beeping, "Go figures... Something's attacking the city."

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"Everywhere, I guess... There are energy readings all around the city. "

"Well then, let's split up and fight them!"

"Wow, she's acting like a leader..." Rei started.

"You already used that line, Rei." Usagi muttered.

Mamoru sighed "Never mind that, let's take care of the Space Invaders or whatever they are..."

* * *

"Well, this ain't Space Invaders..." Mars commented as they reached one of the places the enemy was attacking.

The others just looked at the chaos in front of them. Massive Tetris pieces were falling on the streets and over the buildings. "Tetris?" Jupiter muttered.

"We were the ones complaining about him not being original, though..." Venus noted.

"Girls, try and stop the pieces from falling into someone... I'll try and locate where they're coming out from." Mercury suggested and produced her computer.

"Okay team, you heard her." Mars said "Let's play Tetris!"

"Who made her the boss?" Venus muttered. Jupiter just shrugged.

* * *

The Dragon Earth had arrived to the second attack point and noticed Hyperion was already there.

"Who gave him the idea to use Arkanoid?" The Sun Lord muttered, having noticed the massive paddle-like spaceship flying around, and the car-sized metal ball that was bouncing from it and into the ground and buildings. "Guess, all we have to do is to find Doh... "

"Ehhh..." Dragon Earth muttered, not sure of what that meant and sent one of his attacks at the ship, but it skilfully avoided it and managed to make the metal ball bounce towards them.

"Eeep!" The male fighters leapt out of the way as the ball crashed onto the road. "Lucky we dodged that…" Hyperion noted as he noted a small dent on the road.

"Here it comes again!" Dragon Earth shouted and the two dodged the massive ball once again.

* * *

When Moon reached the third attack point, she saw Saturn was already there, looking up as a half dozen red balls bounced back and forth crushing cars and trees. "Why isn't she attacking those things?" Moon pondered. "Wait, I remember seeing Nanako playing that game once... These balls split each time you hit them."

Saturn ignored the Moon Senshi and focused in one of the balls. She reached out her hand and shot three attacks, aiming each of them slightly below the previous. The ball split in two smaller balls that were both hit by the second attack, splitting into four even smaller balls that were vaporized by the third blast.

"How did she do that?" Moon muttered.

* * *

Venus leapt aside barely escaping from being crushed by a massive T-shaped piece. The other Senshi were shooting up at the pieces, while Mercury tried to figure out where the pieces were falling from. Mercury looked up with her visor and frowned "Well, there's some kind of portal right over our heads, the pieces are popping out from it... The problem is, that thing's way up..."

"Way up as in a few hundred meters?" Mars asked after vaporizing a square piece.

"Way up as in a few _thousand_ meters." Mercury noted.

"Where is a missile when we need it?" Venus muttered. "I think a Planet Attack should do the trick."

"Right." The rest of the Senshi nodded and took their places. "Sailor Planet Attack!" the multi-coloured energy beam shot up to the sky from a nearby lake and blasted the portal away.

* * *

"Earth Sword Blast!"

"Solar Bolt!"

The paddle-shaped ship dodged both attacks and sent the ball flying on a building's roof.

"That thing's causing a lot of damage." Dragon Earth noted.

"We must stop the ship if we want the ball to vanish." Hyperion explained. "I've got a plan. I'll immobilize the ship and then you blast it."

"That _is_ a good plan." Dragon Earth nodded. "Let's do it. Good thing that paddle doesn't move sideways." He remarked, when Hyperion used his 'Pressure Wave' to keep the ship from moving. "Earth Sword Blast!"

The attack hit the paddle, vaporizing it. The metal ball shot up into the sky and exploded in mid-air.

"I think we make a good team." Dragon Earth looked at the Sun Lord.

* * *

Moon and Saturn dodged as the last red ball fell towards them. Moon reached for her tiara and summoned her oldest attack "Moon Tiara Action!"

Saturn watched as the tiara zig-zagged around the ball, blasting each smaller ball that sprouted off it, and vaporizing them all.

"Well, that's done." Saturn was about to leave when a blast of energy hit just in front of her, sending her crashing on her back.

"Saturn!" Moon shouted. Looking up, she could see Game Master floating there with his arms folded and a mocking grin on his face.

"Well, well... I think it's about time I show you my power, Senshi..." The guy commented.

"Just who the heck is he?" Moon muttered.

Saturn stood up and scanned him with her visor, "He's human, but he's being controlled by something else..."

Game Master laughed "Me? Controlled? I'm the Master, and I'm here to destroy you all!" He shot another blast at Saturn, who deflected it with her glaive. Game Master rose his hand and a mirror appeared in mid-air, sending the attack back at the Senshi of Death, taking her completely off-guard. Saturn fell to her knees.

"Why you... Moonlight Flash!"

Game Master chuckled and summoned a shield. "I have the power of all videogames... I am invincible!"

"Says you!" Dragon Earth shouted as the rest of the Senshi team dashed towards them.

Game Master looked at the group and frowned "I'll destroy you all later."

"Heh... What a wimp." Mars muttered as their foe vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Shellshock

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 27 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 27: Shellshock

* * *

The next day in a house somewhere in Tokyo...

"I know at least one of those Senshi have weapons, so I thought you would be the best choice if I wanted to destroy them." Game Master explained his newest minions.

"You're right there, pal." One of the minions said.

"I am the Game Master." Game Master muttered.

"But you're still my pal."

"Cut it off, Mike, this guy looks like he means business..." A second minion noted.

"What I want to know is, what is the best strategy to use against such strong foes as the Senshi?" The third minion commented.

"You think about strategy, Don, I'll just go there and kick their behinds all around the city."

"Right on, Raph. And we have the tinman in the reserve just in case." Mike noted.

"I resent that." The tall, spiky armour-clad man known as The Shredder muttered.

Game Master cleared his throat a little too loud to get the group's attention. "If you're done with the chatter, I'll explain your mission to you. There's this guy called Chiba Mamoru, and he's the only swordsman in the Senshi group." He showed them a photo of Mamoru "Go and eliminate him."

"Right on, dude!" Mike said.

"Can it Mike." Leo muttered.

"Whatever, let's just get this mission done with." Raph muttered.

Game Master found himself sighing once again as the four mutant turtles and the armour-clad man teleported out from the room. "Boy, I am _so_ going to think twice before choosing my next group of minions..."

* * *

"Don't look now," Rei muttered and pointed. "But a pack of mean-looking turtles are coming our way."

Usagi looked saw the four humanoid turtles and the armoured man walking towards them.

"Hi there Senshi." Mike said casually "You know the routine, we're here to kill you all, blah, blah. So let's get the party started already."

"First the Battletoads and now this..." Rei muttered.

"Let's beat them." Usagi said "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Earth Dragon Power!"

The four Senshi looked at their foes. Dragon Earth frowned "Moon, I know you usually fight the leader and all, but... Leo uses two swords to fight, so... I'll take care of him."

"Can you beat him alone?" Moon asked.

"Don't worry, I know how to use my sword." Dragon Earth said. He then turned to the turtles "Hey Leo, what about a little one-on-one duel?"

"Fine by me." Leo said "You guys beat the others."

"Righto, boss!" Mike said. Don bonked him on the head with his bo.

"They are more than us..." Mercury noted.

"Then I can make things even." Saturn said appearing from behind the three other female Senshi, and making them jump.

Mars frowned "Can you stop doing that?"

"No."

"Whatever works. You have a staff, fight the one with a staff."

"It's a glaive." Saturn pointed.

"Same difference." Mars muttered.

"What's your problem?" Saturn asked.

"I can guess my house's gonna get trashed." Mars said.

"Oh. Fair enough."

"Are you ready yet?" Raph muttered.

"I'll get that one. Matches my color." Mars commented.

"Then I'll get the huge trashbin." Moon said looking at Shredder.

"Okay... So I have to fight Mike." Mercury noted.

"Are you weird enough to fight with me?" Mike said with a chuckle.

"Wait and see." Mercury said, her eyes narrowing.

"We could always call the rest of the team and give'em a royal beating." Moon noted.

"Nah, it'd be boring." Mars muttered.

"First she worries about her house, now she thinks it's fun... And I'm the weird one," Saturn pointed.

"Yes you are." Mars snapped.

Moon sighed "Let's start already."

Dragon Earth was the first to act. He drew his sword and charged at Leo, but the turtle blocked him with his own swords and the duel started.

"Let's dance!" Mike shouted and charged at Mercury. The Ice Senshi stepped aside and tried to trip him. Mike leapt up and kicked at Mercury's back, making her fall flat on her face.

"I see..." Mercury said and summoned her visor "You have no magical attack, but still your battle power is surprisingly high."

"Will you keep on scanning me or will you fight?" Mike muttered.

"You asked for it." Mercury said and produced her net.

"What is that thing for?" Mike asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mercury said then charged at Mike.

Meanwhile, Mars was fighting Raph. Trying to, actually, since the mutant was either dodging or blocking all her moves. She leapt away from her opponent and panted.

"Tired already?" The red-masked turtle asked.

"You wish." Mars muttered. "Fire Soul!"

Raph leapt up dodging the attack, and dropped down feet-first aiming for Mars' head.

Mars backflipped barely missing the impact, then produced her bow. Raph leapt away and frowned "I see you have some real power... And what's that bow for anyways?"

"You'll see..." Mars said with a grin as a flaming arrow materialized in the bow and she aimed it at Raph.

Moon stared at Shredder then shrugged "You know, you don't look that tough."

"Oh, so I don't?" Shredder muttered. "Die!" He charged at her and swung his fist forwards, but Moon swiftly dropped to the ground, kicking his leg and causing him to fall face-first on the ground.

Moon leapt back up and smiled "Seems like training was a good idea after all."

Shredder muttered some profanities as he stood up, and glared at Moon "I wasn't expecting a chick to fight like that, but I won't underestimate you again."

"Good for you." Moon said and leapt at Shredder foot-first.

Saturn and her foe were meanwhile trying to beat the stuffing out of each other with their staves. Though Saturn's weapon was a tad longer and with a sharp point, Don's superior skills quite made up for it, so the fight was even.

"Give up, you have no way to win this one." Don commented.

"Really? Well, you have no way to beat me either, so we're even." Saturn said as coldly as usual.

"Suits you..." Don muttered and tried a sweep at Saturn's leg, who parried with her scythe. Both fighters leapt back and stared at each other.

* * *

"This ain't working..." Game Master muttered as he watched the battle in a monitor "Maybe they'll need some help."

"Don't bother." A voice said from the shadows. "I have a better plan in mind. Even if the Turtles fail to kill at least one of them, you will."

"It'll be fun to fight them, indeed... But I doubt I can beat all of them together." Game Master pointed.

"That's why you'll challenge their leader to a fair fight."

"I see... If I kill Sailor Moon the others will be no match for us. "

"Exactly..."

* * *

Mars dodged a kick from Raph then frowned "Enough with the games... Let's see how you handle _this_. Flaming Spear!"

Raph rose an eyebrow as a fiery spear materialized in Mars' hands. "Whoa, talk about hot headed girls…"

Mars tried to stab through Raph's chest, but he deflected the attack with his own weapons. The heat from Mars' spear rapidly made the metal fork-like weapons go red. Raph cursed and dropped them. Mars grinned and put her spear on Raph's throat. "I win."

"Err..." Raph stammered and sweatdropped.

Mercury had managed to trap Mike in her net, and was now using her Shabon Spray to pin the net to the ground. "Two down, three to go," she commented.

Saturn blocked Don's attack with her glaive, then used the blade to cut the turtle's weapon in half. Don growled and leapt at her, but Saturn used her glaive to tackle him to the ground, and put the blade on his throat "Okay, this one's done with."

Leo and Dragon Earth were still sparring, and it looked like they'd be at it for a while. Moon, on the other hand, was dodging every attack Shredder tried. "Stand still so I can beat you to a bloody pulp!" The metal-armoured man snapped.

"Make me," Moon snapped back and stuck her tongue out at him. That caused Shredder to charge at her even faster than before.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Mercury suggested.

"I guess, but what will we do about them?" Mars asked pointing at the three turtles.

Her question became a moot point when a wave of energy shot through the ground, vaporizing the three fallen turtles, the one that Dragon Earth was fighting with, and also Shredder. The Senshi all turned to see Game Master floating in mid-air and chuckling.

"Why did you do that?" Moon asked angrily.

"I knew they were going to lose anyways... So I came here to make a small... Proposition." The evil man said.

"What kind of proposition?" Mars asked.

"Here's the deal. I will fight Moon, and Moon alone, you choose the place. If she manages to beat me, I'll leave you all alone. If she loses, I'll kill her and all of you."

"This is obviously a trap." Mercury commented.

"I accept." Moon said. The others looked at her questioningly "If the only way to make you stop these stupid attacks is beating you to a pulp, then I guess I have no choice."

"I knew you would. And don't worry, I won't cheat."

"We'll be there just in case." Dragon Earth commented.

"Fair enough. So, where shall we have our little showdown?"

Moon looked at the others "The park near the Heinai Dojo seems like a good place to me."

Game Master smirked "Anyhow, we'll meet at the park, tomorrow." With that, the villain was gone.

"Usagi, are you sure?" Mars asked.

Moon nodded "Don't worry, I'll win. I always do."

"You know you'll have to train extra hard for that battle, right?" Dragon Earth noted.

Moon sighed "I feared you'd say that."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. The Duel

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 28 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 28: The Duel

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Rei asked.

Usagi sighed "If I can make him stop attacking us..."

The Senshi were back at Rei's Shrine, and Usagi had finished explaining them about Game Master's challenge a few minutes ago. The blond-haired Senshi was now facing Mamoru, and waiting for him to attack. "Ready?"

"Go ahead." Usagi said.

Mamoru nodded and charged. He punched straight at Usagi's head, but she dropped to the ground, and Mamoru's momentum caused him to keep going forwards. Usagi leapt back up and kicked at his right leg, knocking him off balance.

"Yeah! I did it!" Usagi beamed.

"He's not using all his skill to fight," Rei noted.

"He isn't?" Minako asked.

"Of course not, if he used all his skills Usagi wouldn't stand a chance," Rei added.

"Thanks for the support," Usagi muttered.

"Well, she still has her magical attacks to even things out, right?" Minako asked.

"Game Master also has magical attacks," Ami pointed "It wouldn't surprise me at all that he used some attack from a videogame to try and defeat Moon."

Mamoru nodded "Let's see... Moon's only advantages here would be her dodging skills and the fact that her energy reserves are larger than any other Senshi's reserves..."

"That's because she eats a lot," Rei joked.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted.

"Actually her crystal is like a mana battery. It accumulates energy and Moon uses it for her attacks," Ami explained.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Mamoru said "I'd heard about crystals with that purpose, but I never thought the Ginzuishou was that kind of crystal..."

"It has many uses," Luna said as she and the other two Mooncats walked in.

"Good thing you decided to show up," Usagi said "Game Master..."

Luna nodded "I know. We were watching your battle."

"Oh..."

Luna turned to Mamoru, "We've found one of the swords. Or at least we know where it might be."

"Which one?" Mamoru asked.

"Dragon Moon's sword... We were searching for clues on where the rest of the swords might be, and we remembered about what happened to that one..."

"Care to explain?" Usagi asked.

"That one sword is linked to the Ginzuishou. We don't know how, but one of the first Serenity managed to create a magical link between them." Artemis explained.

"What for?" Minako asked.

"Simple," Artemis said "Serenity wanted the sword to be used by Sailor Moon if she needed to."

"So that means Usagi can summon the Dragon Moon sword to fight." Ami said.

Luna nodded. Mamoru frowned, "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Not likely," Artemis said, "There's a reason why only the Moon sword is linked that way. Only the Moon Senshi has enough strength to handle both the Dragon and the Sailor powers."

"In theory." Luna added.

"In theory? So it was never tested?" Usagi asked.

"No. But this means you could summon that sword to fight if you need it. tough the price might be a bit too high." Artemis explained.

"Oh..." Usagi said. "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Hey, what are you...?" Luna started.

"Moon Sword!" Moon shouted and closed her eyes.

Everyone gasped as a white-hilted sword appeared in her hand. It was like Dragon Earth's sword, though it looked way lighter. "Wow... She did it..." Luna said open-mouthed.

"That was stupid, you could've died," Rei snapped.

Moon nodded "I know... But now I know I have something else to fight Game Master tomorrow."

Ami summoned her visor and her eyes widened "her power's raised one hundred percent!"

"She's using the powers of both Dragon and Sailor Moon now," Luna explained, "but her energy will run out faster."

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Mamoru asked.

Moon looked at him blankly. "Err... No."

"I thought so..." Mamoru muttered. "If you're going to use it tomorrow, we better make sure you know how to." He produced his sword and grinned "Earth Dragon Power!"

Moon shot forwards at Dragon Earth, but he simply swung his sword around, knocking the Moon sword off her hands and then tackled her to the ground. "Touché."

"Okay, let's try again..." Moon muttered.

* * *

And so, the moment of the duel arrived. The Senshi were all at the park, waiting for Game Master to arrive.

"Good thing we got the army guys to evacuate the area," Mars commented.

"But where's the freak?" Jupiter asked.

"Here I am." Game Master said as he materialized floating in mid-air. "Are you ready for our battle?" He asked looking at Moon.

"Of course." Moon said.

Game Master nodded then turned to the others "If any of you interfere, this battle will be cancelled and I'll send yet another wave of minions tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Dragon Earth said.

"So, shall we start?" Moon asked.

"Ladies first." Game Master said as he floated down to the ground.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Oh please..." Game Master muttered and punched the glowing disk of light away. It turned around and headed back to him, but Game Master dodged it, then shot an energy blast from his glove, making the small tiara slam into a nearby tree.

"Gee, that guy's though, no kidding..." Jupiter commented.

Moon shrugged "I supposed long-range attacks would not work on you. Okay then, you leave me no choice." She charged at Game Master, who wasn't expecting that kind of attack from her, and punched him flat to the ground. She turned to the others and snickered, "Guess he wasn't that tough after all..."

Game Master growled and produced a sword, then looked at Moon "I didn't really think I'd have to use this kind of weapons, but you're more of a challenge than I first thought."

Moon smiled at him and said "Moon Sword!"

Game Master's jaw literally dropped as the Dragon Moon Sword appeared on Moon's hand. "What the heck?"

"Hey lookie, I have a sword," Moon said.

_She never told me Moon had a sword too..._ Game Master thought with a mental frown. "Well, and do you know how to use it?"

"I'll show you," Moon said and charged at Game Master.

"Mercury, do you get the same readings I'm getting?" Hyperion asked as he scanned the two combatants.

Mercury nodded "Yes, Game Master's power dropped a lot since he's using the sword."

"How is that possible?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, if you don't know how to use a sword correctly, then it will lower your skills rather than raising them," Hyperion explained.

"So Moon can win this one?" Mars asked.

"Maybe. Game Master's still above Moon's level, but not for much."

Meanwhile, the battle raged on. Moon was using the few things she had picked up from her short training on sword fighting to try and defeat Game Master. Unfortunately for Game Master, Moon had just found the one thing he wasn't strong at, sword fights. "Giving up yet?" She snapped.

"Never." Game Master muttered as he parried Moon's slash, and punched her in the stomach. He the leapt away and shot a barrage of blue fireballs at her. Moon leapt out of the way and frowned.

"Hadoken?" Dragon Earth commented.

Hyperion nodded "Well, he calls himself Game Master."

Moon looked at Game Master and frowned "You like long range attacks, I'll give you just that! Moon Eternal Beam!"

Game Master was still trying to recover his breath, and wasn't fast enough to get out of the attack's path. It hit him dead on, sending him rolling back a few dozen meters. He stood up, a thin line of blood running down from his lips, and smiled "Yes, indeed... You are a worthy opponent. But the training is over now." He took a defensive stance and pointed at Moon with his sword "Now we fight for real."

"Uh oh..." Mercury muttered.

"What?" Mars asked.

"Well, for some reason, his power just doubled." Mercury explained.'

"Oh... Uh oh..."

"Fight for real?" Moon muttered "You mean you weren't fighting for real before?"

"Exactly," Game Master said, "I can use any power from any videogame character."

Moon frowned. From the faces of her friends, she could tell he was not bluffing. "Well then, let's see just how much stronger you are." She stood in a defensive pose "I attacked last time, so I guess it's your turn now."

Game Master smirked "You're right... Prepare to die!"

Moon stood her ground as Game Master charged. She rose her sword to stop Game Master's slash, but didn't see him materializing a second sword until it was too late to do something about it.

"NO!" Dragon Earth shouted as Moon fell on her knees. Game Master looked at his second sword, blood dripping from it, and smiled coldly.

"This... Can't be happening..." Mars said in shock.

"Usagi..." Dragon Earth muttered, glaring at Game Master.

"Well, now who's the next?" The villain said turning to the rest of the Senshi.

"You." Dragon Earth said coldly and produced his sword.

"Moon was way above your level, and she lost. What makes you think you'll win?"

"We'll help you." Mercury said.

"No. This bastard is mine." Dragon Earth growled and then turned to Game Master "Ready to die?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." Game Master said.

Mercury was scanning Moon. Hyperion saw her sighing and frowned, "Is she...?"

Mercury nodded "Yes."

"I can sense her... Her spirit... It's still near," Saturn commented.

"How...?" Hyperion started, then shrugged, "of course, the Senshi of Death..."

Saturn nodded, "yes. But there's something else... I could revive her."

"You can?" Mars asked.

"I have powers over death and life," Saturn explained, "But right now I cannot do it. When Dragon Earth and Game Master start fighting, I'll get close enough to her to revive her."

The others nodded and turned to watch the battle. Dragon Earth was at one side, holding his sword tightly, while Game Master waited in the opposite side.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" The villain asked after waiting for a few seconds.

"No, I was just wondering what you'll do against someone that knows how to use a sword," Dragon Earth explained.

Game Master said nothing but charged forwards. Dragon Earth stood his ground, and at the last second did something Game Master wasn't ready for. He dropped to the ground, raising his sword up, and sliced forwards as Game Master tried to slow down. Game Master rolled aside, but could not avoid Dragon Earth's sword slicing his left leg.

"I see... I underestimated you, you could be even more fun to kill than your little girlfriend," Game Master commented. Dragon Earth charged at him once again, almost slicing his head off. "Temper, temper..."

Meanwhile, Saturn had slowly walked towards Moon and was now standing right beside her body. Mars and Earth were near, as the rest of the group watched both her and the battle raging a few meters away from them. "Well, I've never used this before... In this life," Saturn commented, "but I guess there's always a first."

Hyperion wasn't looking at them, but heard Mercury gasp. He turned to her, then saw what she was seeing: Saturn had her glaive held above her head with both hands, and an aura of light surrounded her. It slowly gathered on the glaive's tip, and Saturn finally opened her eyes. "Restless spirit, heed my words and return to the mortal world. Saturn... Resurrection!"

A beam of light shot from Saturn's glaive and washed over Moon's body. The wound in her chest closed, and color returned to her face. After a few tense seconds, Moon opened her eyes and took a long breath. "What... What happened?" She asked looking around.

"Usagi..." Mars said, her eyes watering.

"What's going on?" Moon asked as she saw Dragon Earth fighting Game Master. Or rather it was Dragon Earth slashing in a berserk fit and Game Master trying to block as many blows as he could.

"Well, to put it simple, you died, and Saturn brought you back," Mercury explained walking towards her, "But your death angered Mamoru and he kinda decided to tear his head off."

Moon nodded and turned to Saturn, "Thank you."

Saturn smiled at her for a split second, then returned to her normal cold expression, "That's what friends do."

Moon stood up and looked at the battle, "Please beat him for me."

Dragon Earth was still focused on the battle, and had not heard a word of what the others had been saying. Still, something in his mind told him that Moon was alive. He didn't know how he knew it, but that didn't matter right now. He was still going to kick Game Master's evil butt out of the city.

"Wow, I didn't know he was _that_ good with swords," Hyperion commented.

"It is not skills, but rage, what's making him stronger. Rage can be a powerful weapon when used properly," Mercury explained.

Game Master somehow managed to leap away from the flurry of sword slashes Dragon Earth was raining on him. His suit was cut all around, and blood stained it. He looked at Dragon Earth and sighed "Very well then... Time for round two." Saying that, he banished the swords and energy started charging on his hands.

"Kamehameha?" Venus asked. The others glared at her.

Dragon Earth glared at Game Master "I really am tired of your games. This time you're gonna pay for all what you've done," He rose both his swords and grinned, "Game Over for you, kid. Earth Eternal Dragon Power!"

"Oh crap..." Game Master muttered.

"What the..." Mercury looked at her computer to make sure the data she was getting was right. "Wow..."

Hyperion flinched when he sensed the Earth Prince's power skyrocket, "Is he... Can he stand that much power?"

"What... What's going on?" Moon asked confusedly.

"Well, let me put it simple... You at full power would not stand a chance against Dragon Earth right now," Mercury explained.

"And I can see Dragon Earth is way stronger than I thought." Saturn added.

Dragon Earth looked at Game Master, a brown aura surrounding his body, and pointed both his swords at him "Die. Earth Sword Wave!"

A swirl of small, sharp rock fragments shot from both swords, raining over Game Master who had little chance to dodge them. The villain fell to the ground, bleeding hard, and looked at Dragon Earth "You... Won this round... But I'll beat you in the end." Saying that, he vanished.

Dragon Earth turned around and saw Moon looking at him. He smiled at her then collapsed.

Moon rushed to Dragon Earth's side "Mamo-chan... Please hang in there..."

Saturn looked at the two and said "He's still alive... But the energy overload was too much for him."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Monster Madness

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 29 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 29: Monster Madness

* * *

Game Master materialized in his room and sensed someone else was there. He looked around and frowned, "Are you there?"

"I can't believe you failed," a voice said from the shadows, "I thought you'd be strong enough to defeat Sailor Moon."

"Well, Sailor Moon was stronger than I thought... Stronger than you told me, too... And Dragon Earth... He somehow went 'Eternal'," Game Master explained.

"Still, that's no excuse. You better improve next time or I'll have to tell our master to replace you with someone worthy."

"Like you?" Game Master snapped.

"Exactly," the voice said. "Keep on trying, you only have a few 'lives' left..."

Game Master sensed his 'ally' vanishing and frowned, "I knew that green-haired bitch would try and get the spotlight... Too bad I'm not about to give up yet."

* * *

Two days later...

"Yes, this time my plan is perfect. These creatures will be a great help in my plans," Game Master said.

One of the creatures, the one that somehow resembled a cat, was floating in mid-air while scratching its ear. Another one that looked like a duck kept on running around like mad.

Both Game Master and the creature right behind him sweatdropped "Then again, they don't look so bright," the villain noted.

"Don't worry, I will make sure the Senshi don't survive this battle, " the creature said. Oddly enough, it didn't move its lips to speak.

Game Master looked at the creature. About as tall as a human, yet it was clear it wasn't human at all. It looked more like a mutated, horribly deformed, cat. "I know. Go and eliminate the one that can revive them, Sailor Saturn, also known as Hotaru Tomoe."

The creature nodded and vanished, along with the rest of the creatures. Game Master chuckled. "Well, this time I'll win for sure. And I don't even have to risk myself. Mewtwo and the other Pokémon will destroy them."

* * *

Hotaru was walking down the street, heading towards the dojo. She, however, could sense someone following her. _I sense no evil... Whoever is following me, is human,_ she thought, _wonder who it is?_

Shingo looked at Hotaru from behind a tree and grinned, _Good, she didn't notice me yet..._ He, however, was surprised when Hotaru simply vanished. _What the...?_

"Okay kid, who are you and why are you following me," Hotaru's cold voice said from behind Shingo.

The boy turned around and gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I asked first," Hotaru snapped.

"I... I am Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's brother."

"I see... Is there any reason why you decided to chase me around?"

"Sure there is... Err... I know my sister's Sailor Moon."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hotaru asked.

"You're Saturn, aren't you?"

"Oh, you discovered my secret... Pity, now I'll have to kill you."

"Er... You're kidding, right?" Shingo asked worriedly.

"I am always serious," Hotaru said, then looked around "You better leave now."

"Why?"

"The enemy's coming," Hotaru explained.

"Wow, this'll be fun!" Shingo said.

"It's not a game, kid."

"Stop calling me kid."

"Stop acting like one."

"So... There you are, Sailor Saturn..."

Hotaru turned to the voice and frowned. A dozen Pokémon, most of them massive. This wasn't looking good. She turned to Shingo and sighed, "Look, Shingo, you could get killed if you stay here. Go and find your sister."

Shingo nodded and dashed away. Hotaru looked at Mewtwo and shrugged "You look better in the game."

Mewtwo smirked, "Are you ready to die?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Attack!" Mewtwo ordered. The Pokémon all sent their attacks flying at Saturn.

* * *

Shingo entered Crown panting, and looked around. He saw Usagi standing near one of the videogames and sighed, "I knew I'd find her here..."

Usagi saw her brother walking towards her and smiled "Hey Shingo, what's up?"

"Usako... I need to talk to you..."

"Go ahead."

"Not here."

Usagi rose an eyebrow, then nodded and followed Shingo outside.

Once outside, Shingo looked around, making sure no one would hear them, then said "Hotaru... She's being attacked."

"Uhh... What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Don't play dumb, Sailor Moon," Shingo said.

"Oh... So you found it out..."

"Yes. And I also know who the other Senshi are," Shingo explained, "But right now you should worry about other things. Hotaru's being attacked by a bunch of Pokémon and she needs help."

"Usagi paled, "Then Game Master freak knows she can revive us, so he sent them to kill her first... We must hurry!"

Shingo sighed as his sister dashed away, "I hope they get there in time." He started walking back home, then turned around and started walking towards the battle "Nah, no way I'm gonna miss this battle."

A figure watched from the shadows as Shingo walked away. "Hmm... Interesting... So now Usagi's brother knows who they are..." The figure scribbled something on a notebook and walked away as well.

* * *

"Death Beam!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

Both attacks crashed, causing a small explosion. Saturn leaned on her glaive and panted, "Hurry up guys..."

Mewtwo frowned and looked at the only other psychic Pokémon in the group, Mew. "I guess it's time to end this." Mew nodded and both concentrated. A sphere of energy surrounded Saturn and she screamed in pain.

"Hey you overgrown cat, leave her alone!"

Both Mew and Mewtwo, together with the rest of the Pokémon, turned to the voice. Dragon Earth and Sailor Moon were standing on a tree, swords drawn.

"Looks like you want to die as well... Charizard, do the honours."

Charizard nodded and sent a massive fire blast at Moon and Dragon Earth. They leapt off the tree a few seconds before the attack hit, then gasped as the tree was turned into ashes by it.

"Guess these will be a handful," Moon noted.

Dragon Earth nodded, then turned to Mewtwo, "You better leave now before you piss me off."

"Stupid human," Mewtwo muttered. He rose his hand and pointed it at Dragon Earth, and a huge energy ball shot at him.

"Sword Wave!" Dragon Earth shot his attack forwards, but it only slowed Mewtwo's attack down a bit. "Uh oh..."

"Moon Twilight Beam!"

Dragon Earth sighed in relief as the energy ball was blasted apart by Moon's attack. "Thank you."

"Hey, I saved you, that's a new one," Moon noted.

Saturn was still inside the energy sphere, but was now unconscious. "We must hurry. If we don't take her out of that sphere fast, she'll die," Dragon Earth noted.

Moon nodded and produced her communicator and pressed the emergency button. Rei's face appeared in the screen "What's up, Usagi?"

"We're fighting a bunch of Pokémon, they're after Saturn." Moon said.

"Oh... Well, I'll be there in a minute."

Usagi nodded, and Rei cut the communication. Makoto, Ami, and Minako all appeared in the screen. Usagi explained them the situation, then turned to the battle. Dragon Earth was trying to break through the swarm of Pokémon, but to no avail. "Guys, please hurry... "

* * *

Rei sighed in disbelief. The enemy seemed to always choose the worst time to attack. Right now, she was on a date with Yuichiro, and she wasn't really happy to be interrupted. "Well," she said turning to Yuu, "Seems like fun is over..."

"I'll go with you," Yuu said.

"But Yuu..."

"I want to be there, just in case you need help, okay?"

Rei sighed. "Okay, you can come with me, but be careful."

Yuu nodded and both dashed out of the scene.

* * *

"Moon Twilight Beam!"

Mewtwo rose his paw and a shield formed, absorbing the attack. "Well, if that's all you've got, you're really in troubles... And you only have a few more minutes before the psychic sphere finishes your friend Saturn off."

"I won't let that happen," Moon said and charged at Mewtwo, ready to slice him in half.

"Heh... Sure you won't..." Mewtwo muttered and rose his paw again, another shield formed and Moon crashed face first on it. "Stupid human..."

"Ice Ball!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Morning Star Smash!"

Mewtwo turned around and saw a barrage of attacks coming his way. Before they could hit him, however, he had already phased out of the way. "More toys to play with... Take care of them!" The Pokémon that were not fighting Dragon Earth nodded and faced the other Senshi.

Mercury frowned, "These Pokémon are stronger than they look."

"Thanks for the warning," Jupiter said, "Guess I'll take on Sparky."

"Pika pi pikachu!"

"Same to you, rat."

"PIKACHUUUU!"

Jupiter stood her ground as the attack hit her "Really, that wasn't the smartest move... SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter's attack came out three times larger than usual, and slammed on the yellow rat-like Pokémon, vaporizing it instantly.

Venus looked at the Pokémon that she had to fight. "Oh, the irony," she muttered, as the Pokémon was, ironically, a Venusaur.

"Saur, saur." The green, massive Pokémon said then shot a couple vines at her.

"Flare!" A ray of fire hit the vines, turning them into charcoal. Hyperion dashed into the scene "Sorry, I'm late."

"Don't worry, we're just warming up," Venus said. She turned to Venusaur and frowned "Ain't got anything better than a pair of vines?"

Venusaur said nothing, but started gathering energy.

"Uhh... What is it doing?" Venus asked.

"Solar Beam," Hyperion said.

"Not a good thing, huh?"

"You bet..."

"Ice Ball!" Mercury leapt just besides the two, after her attack vaporized Venusaur, then leapt away as a half dozen assorted Pokémon chased her.

"She needs help," Hyperion noted amusedly.

"So does Saturn," Venus noted, "And it doesn't look like Moon can beat that thing..."

"No wonder why... A Mewtwo..."

"Is it strong?" Venus asked.

"Quite," Hyperion admitted, "Now where's a Tyranitar when we need one?"

"Here." Dragon Earth muttered. The creature he was fighting was, indeed, a huge, rock-like creature that somehow resembled a dinosaur "This thing resists anything I shot at it."

"Well, it's a Dark type, so no wonder..." Hyperion started, then rose an eyebrow "Now, your attacks are light based..."

Venus nodded "Yep. I know what that means... Venus Morning Star Smash!"

Dragon Earth shrugged as Tyranitar was turned into ashes, "Well, now to take care of the big cat."

Mewtwo was busily shooting energy blasts at Moon, while Mew stood guard. The three Senshi saw that and frowned "But how will we beat it?" Mercury was busily fighting a Scyssor, and Jupiter was facing an Electabuzz. The only other Pokémon around was Charizard, who was right now facing Dragon Earth.

"Mew..."

"Uh oh... He's seen us..." Hyperion noted.

"Mew..." The ground around the Senshi started shaking.

"What the heck is it doing?"

"Mew..." Three energy spheres formed, each one capturing one of the three Senshi. Mew smiled.

"Earth Sword Blast!"

Mew frowned as he saw Dragon Earth blasted his sphere apart. "Sword Wave!" the freed Venus and Hyperion, only to find Mew had floated right into his face and stared at the Dragon unblinking.

"Leave my friends alone, fluffball."

"Mew." Another energy sphere formed, trapping Dragon Earth.

"It's trapping everyone..." Mercury muttered.

Jupiter dashed by, punching Charizard's chest as she passed, and causing the huge dragon-like pokemon to shot a flame blast at her Scyssor, unfortunately, had been chasing after the Thunder Senshi, and the attack hit him instead.

"Well, now we only have this huge lizard to take care of..." Mercury started.

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"...Then again, seems like it won't bother us anymore..." Mercury added as Mars' attack stabbed right through Charizard's chest. The massive Pokémon slumped to the ground and turned into dust.

"It looks like you guys need help." Only then did Mercury and Hyperion notice the guy standing beside Mars. He was wearing a red version of the Dragon Senshi suit.

"Yuichiro, I suppose?" Mercury asked.

The Dragon nodded "Yep, that's me, but you can call me Dragon Mars."

"Welcome to the team," Mercury said.

"So all we have to do is take care of the small fluffball and the big fluffball... They don't look that though," Dragon Mars commented.

Mew looked at them and shot a psi ball. The Senshi dove out of the way. "Were you saying?" Mars muttered.

"Solar Flare!"

The attack came from right over Mew's head, slamming him into the ground and knocking him off. The spheres around all the Senshi Mew had captured vanished. Saturn still was trapped inside the original sphere.

"Damn, we need to beat Mewtwo..."

"Moon doesn't look too good..." Venus noted. Moon was trying to recover her breath, while Mewtwo smiled triumphantly, "But the cat is distracted.

"Let's do it. Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Mars..." Dragon Mars held both hands forwards, palms opened, and small fire balls appeared in front of them "Fire Spikes!" The balls turned into small bolts and shot forwards towards Mewtwo.

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

"Solar Bolt!"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

The attacks all sped towards Mewtwo, but the mutant creature just turned around casually and rose his hand, creating a shield that deflected the attacks. The shield then turned into a massive sphere which trapped all the Senshi but Moon. "Well, that's it, I've won."

"No... I won't give up," Moon snapped.

"Too bad, then I'll have to kill you first." Mewtwo rose both hands, and a massive energy sphere formed and sped towards Moon.

"Moon Twilight Beam!" Moon used her remaining strength to try and stop the incoming attack, but it only slowed it down a bit. The sphere hit her and sent her crashing on a wall.

Shingo had been watching the fight from a nearby alley, and knew very well the Senshi were losing, "I should help them... But how?" He then noticed Moon's sword had fell a few meters away from him, and rose an eyebrow, "Well, I guess that's the answer..." he grabbed the sword and tossed it at Mewtwo with all his strength.

Mewtwo sensed movement behind him, but didn't have time to even turn around before the sword stabbed through his chest. The mutant Pokémon turned to see Shingo giving him a victory V and gasped, "Beaten by... A human kid..." Mewtwo slumped to the ground and turned to dust.

The spheres trapping the Senshi vanished, and they all looked around "What happened?" Mercury asked.

Moon staggered towards them "Well, I got blasted by Mewtwo, and Shingo used my sword to kill it."

"HE?" Dragon Earth asked.

"If you can use a sword, anyone can," Venus muttered.

"How's Saturn?" Shingo asked worriedly.

Mercury went to check on the unconscious Senshi, "She's fine, just asleep."

"I thought only Moon would sleep through a battle," Mars commented.

Moon ignored Mars and leaned on a wall "Is it just me or the last few battles have been an actual challenge?"

"Are you okay, sis?" Shingo asked Moon. The other Senshi except Dragon Mercury and Moon looked at him, surprised.

"Guys, he know who we are," Moon said.

Saturn opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position, then looked around "What the hell happened?"

"You feeling okay?" Shingo asked.

"Sort of..." Saturn muttered, then frowned "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, to make a long story short, he saved us all," Moon explained.

"Oh..." Saturn looked at Shingo again and stood up, "Thank you."

"Well, I did what I had to..." Shingo said.

"Actually what you should've done, was staying as far away from the battle as you could," Saturn pointed.

"If I had followed your advice you would be dead now," Shingo noted, "And I couldn't let someone as cute as you die."

Saturn looked at him for a few seconds then blushed and looked down to the ground. The other Senshi looked at each other.

"Err... T-Thank you..." Saturn stammered.

"Well, that's not something we see every day..." Dragon Earth commented.

Saturn glared at him then stormed off. Shingo stood there for a second watching her walk away then dashed after her.

"Wow, I see falling for people older than you runs in the family," Mars commented looking at Moon.

"Let's just hope she doesn't kill him," Dragon Earth commented.

"And now's when she pops up from behind you and scares you to death," Venus added with a grin.

"Maybe she's not in the mood," Jupiter commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you think Game Master will be able to top this last attack?" Moon asked changing the subject.

"Let's hope he can't..." Hyperion said, "Tough I cannot think of many things that would be harder to beat than a Mewtwo gone evil..."

Game Master shrugged "Well, seems like this plan wasn't as fool-proof as I thought... But I am working on a better one already..." Sitting on top of a nearby desktop, three odd-looking eggs were starting to hatch...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Digital Chaos

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 30 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 30: Digital Chaos

* * *

Afternoon at Rei's Shrine...

"I swear, after yesterday's battle, I don't think Pokémon are so cool anymore." Minako muttered.

"Well, it's just because Game Master was using them for his evil scheme..." Ami pointed.

"I don't understand what he wants, though..." Rei commented.

"He wants to kill us, that's clear, but why?" Ami pondered.

Minako shrugged "Well, we'll find out sooner or later..." she then looked at the other two in the yard, Makoto and Usagi. "Seems like everyone else's busy today."

Makoto nodded, "I couldn't find Haruka or Michiru, and Hotaru's nowhere to be seen..."

"Did someone call my name?" Hotaru said appearing from behind Minako and making her jump.

"Ahhh!" Minako screeched. "What are you, Umino's relative?" She snapped.

Hotaru shrugged "No. I just thought I should warn you that the Game Master will attack again today."

"What, are you a psychic or something?" Rei asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have weak psi powers." Hotaru admitted in her usual monotone.

"You never told us about that." Makoto noted.

Hotaru shrugged. "You never asked me."

"Can you read minds or something?" Rei asked suspiciously.

Hotaru shook her head "I can only sense evil beings and predict when they're going to attack, but no, I cannot read their minds, or anyone's mind for that matter..."

Ami rose an eyebrow "So if the Game Master's gonna attack again, he may also show up... I need more data to try and find out who he is... and that's assuming he's human. Or he's passing as one of our fellow students or teachers..."

"I have an idea of who he might be." Minako muttered.

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, yesterday, we realized someone at our school is what we could call a 'game master,'" Makoto explained.

"Let me guess... Shuji Kuno, right?" Rei asked.

"Whoever is controlling him, knew he would be hard to figure out," Hotaru commented.

Minako chuckled "Yeah... One can only wonder what he will use next... "

"With our luck, the crew from the Alien vs. Predator arcade..." Ami muttered.

"Well, anyhow... What happened between Shingo and you?" Usagi asked.

"Errr... Nothing, really... Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's my brother, I have to worry about him..."

"You make it look like I am going to kill him..." Hotaru muttered.

"Aren't you?" Minako teased.

"No, I would never kill someone that cute... Err..."

"Gee, Hotaru, are you turning human on us or what?" Minako giggled.

"Please, stop that," Hotaru muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, so something _is_ going on between you two..." Rei said.

"Err..." Hotaru stammered, her face turning slightly red.

Ami's computer watch started beeping, and she looked at it "Girls, there's trouble..."

"Saved by the bell..." Hotaru muttered.

"Okay then, let's send those creeps back to the Digiworld!" Usagi exclaimed.

"They probably came out of a PlayStation CD, though." Hotaru noted.

"Ehhh... Same difference." Usagi muttered.

* * *

"What the heck are those things?" Sailor Jupiter muttered as the Senshi reached the point where the three other Digimon had been detected. Hyperion came dashing towards them and also looked at the creatures curiously.

Mercury looked at the three through her visor then frowned "I don't know who they are, but for what I can see they have the same power as Moon in her Eternal level."

"Then this will be one fun battle..." Jupiter noted sarcastically as she looked at the three creatures.

The first one looked like a raptor with red skin, with black stripes all around and white skin from the chest to the belly. He had small, bat wing-shaped ears, and strong-looking arms and legs with mean-looking talons. It would have looked impressive, if it had been more than one meter and a half tall.

The second one looked somehow like a rabbit, tough his ears were far longer than a normal rabbit's. And the small horn protruding from his head looked like it was pointy enough to give anyone who dared fighting him some nasty holes. though he overally looked like a stuffed toy more than a fighter.

The third one resembled a humanoid fox, with yellow and white fur and blue eyes. Purple marks resembling a ying/yang symbol could be seen in both her legs. "It seems like our master was right. The Senshi look like strong foes." She noted looking at her allies.

Hyperion turned to the Digimon and rose an eyebrow "Just for the records of a game freak... What are your names?"

The fox-like Digimon shrugged "I see no loss from telling you our names. I am Renamon."

"Terriermon." The small bunny-like Digimon beamed.

"Guilmon." The red dinosaur added.

"So, what's the plan?" Moon asked.

"We let them attack first and see what they can do." Hyperion explained.

"Why don't we just beat the stuffing out of them?" Jupiter muttered.

" Hyperion's plan is the best course of action." Saturn noted as emotionlessly as usual "Running head-on towards a battle can cause you more harm than good."

"Okay, everyone, get ready!" Moon said.

Guilmon growled at the Senshi "Guilmon will defeat them."

"Talking in third person... Cute..." Mars muttered sarcastically.

"Fire Ball!"

Mars and Moon leapt aside barely missing a massive blast of fire, and the red dinosaur-like Digimon didn't waste the chance to charge at them. "Moon Tiara Action!" Moon shot her tiara and it hit the creature's head, but only managed to slow him down a bit. The creature tackled Moon and both went crashing through a jewelry's window.

Saturn was meanwhile staring at Renamon, who was staring back. "Don't you plan on attacking me?" The Death Senshi asked coldly.

"I don't need to rush things... You'll eventually be defeated." Renamon replied also in a cold way.

"Chibi Tornado!" Terriermon started spinning at top speed and shot forwards towards Jupiter and Venus.

"Stun Spark!" Jupiter managed to paralyze Terriermon, slowing him down, then both Senshi leapt aside barely missing being hit by the whirlwind.

Mercury and Hyperion were meanwhile trying to analyze the situation and come up with a plan. Mercury frowned as she looked at the Digimon fighting the others. "I double-checked my readings... Terriermon and Guilmon are stronger than Moon. Renamon... I can't be sure, since she's not fighting."

"But I think I know what Saturn's strategy is." Hyperion commented. "She's not wasting her strength fighting Renamon... I think that's smart since she cannot stay as a Senshi for a long time if she uses her attacks."

Mercury nodded "Well, I think we should help the others. You go help Moon, I'll help Saturn."

Hyperion nodded back, and both dashed away in opposite directions.

* * *

Saturn and Renamon were meanwhile still staring at each other while their allies fought. "This is getting boring," Renamon pointed.

"Go ahead, make your first move," Saturn muttered coldly.

Renamon's ears twitched, and the next second she had faded out. She reappeared behind Saturn, but only to find that Saturn wasn't there, "Where the...?"

"Death Beam!"

Renamon faded out again, barely missing the attack, and reappeared in mid-air. "I see you can teleport too... My turn. Soyouzetsu!" A hundred small diamond-like crystal shards appeared just in front of Renamon's body, and shot forwards at Saturn. Saturn produced her glaive out of nowhere and swirled it around, blocking the attack. Renamon fell down to the ground ready to attack again. "Soyouzetsu!"

Saturn frowned. "Death Beam!" The attack blasted through the crystal shards and hit Renamon sending her crashing into a wall. The fox-like Digimon fell to the ground and moaned before falling unconscious. Saturn turned away and shrugged. "Well, I thought she would give me more of a fight..."

* * *

Several meters away, Hyperion was trying to help Jupiter and Venus beat Terriermon. Hyperion leapt up a tree and waited, while Venus slowly dragged the creature towards him. "Love Me Chain!"

Terriermon leapt back then looked up at Hyperion who was about to jump down on him. "Oops... Chibi Tornado!" Terriermon shot up and smashed on the Sun Knight's chest, sending him staggering back and to the ground. Jupiter grimaced at that but also realized that while in the air, it would be hard for the small Digimon to dodge any attack. "Stun Spark!"

This time, the attack sent Terriermon flying back. Hyperion, who was just standing up, saw the creature flying, or rather falling, towards him and leapt up. With a volley kick, he sent Terriermon ramming on the same wall Renamon had been knocked into, and the small Digimon fell over the taller one.

Jupiter gasped. "Wow, that was quite a goal kick..."

Hyperion grinned, "Well, that bunny was soccerball-sized after all." Venus sweatdropped.

"Fire Ball!"

* * *

Near there, Moon and Mercury were still fighting Guilmon, the red dinosaur-like Digimon.

Moon reached her hands out and summoned her attack. "Moonlight Flash!"

Both attacks clashed and exploded. "This is not working." Moon muttered.

"Keep on trying, maybe you'll tire him down." Mercury noted.

"Guilmon is not tired." Guilmon snapped.

"Hmmm... I've got an idea... When he comes charging at me, you use your shield," Moon said to Mercury then turned to Guilmon. "Hey you overgrown lizard! You keep shooting those fireballs, but I'm sure I could punch you out in no time."

"Guilmon not weakling." The red Digimon snapped.

"Oh sure... Then why don't you try and fight me hand-to-hand?" Moon teased.

Mercury grinned. She knew exactly what Moon's idea was. Guilmon growled at the blonde Senshi and then charged at her furiously. Mercury reached out her hands and shouted "Ice Shield!" Guilmon gasped as a thick layer of ice formed underneath his feet, taking away any traction he could have while running. The red dinosaur-like Digimon tried to stop his charge but only managed to stumble forwards and fall.

"It worked... Now for part 2 of the plan... Moonlight Flash!"

Mercury and Moon both watched as Guilmon was knocked away by the attack. Ironically, he fell over Renamon and Terriermon, who had just regained consciousness. "Get off!" Renamon snapped and tossed Guilmon aside.

The Senshi all gathered and looked at the battered Digimon "Well, it looks like we're winning," Saturn said emotionlessly.

Moon nodded "Why don't you guys give it up?"

Renamon glared at Moon "So, you'll let us live if we retreat? It's a nice offer, but the Game Master only created us to fight you. If we try and get away, he'll come and blast us to pieces. So I'd rather die fighting."

Moon frowned "You cannot beat all of us..."

"Maybe not in this form," Renamon admitted, "however, if we Digivolve we'll have a lot more power to fight you with."

"Let's do it!" Terriermon said bubbly.

"Guilmon will Digivolve." Guilmon added.

Renamon leapt up in the air and a white light enveloped her. The other two Digimon followed suit.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Her body turned into a wireframe as the transformation took place. Her face took a more animal look, while her tail was replaced by nine tails, and she was now standing in her four paws, with a weird red and white striped bow around her neck, which ended in two fist-sized bells. "Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to..." The small bunny's body also became a wireframe, and it grew three times it's size, as machineguns covered his hands and jeans covered his lower body. A bullet belt completed the transformation, hanging from his left shoulder and all the way to his hip.

"Gargomon!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." The dinosaur-like Digimon grew several times it's size, as white hair grew from his head and his claws became massive. "Growlmon!"

Hyperion and Sailor Mercury both gasped as the ice Senshi scanned the creatures "It's amazing... Their power has just doubled!" Mercury noted.

"So I guess this is where the real battle begins..." Venus commented.

Saturn held her staff in a defensive position and nodded, "So it seems..."

"Stronger or not, we will still beat them," Moon said.

"Ready to die, Senshi?" Kyubimon asked coldly.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you," Saturn replied just as coldly.

And so, both sides faced off as the sun set in the horizon...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Three Digimon Too Many

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 31 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 31: Three Digimon Too Many

* * *

"Onibi-Dama!" Spectral flames appeared on Kyuubimon's tails and shot forwards forming a perfect circle.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury rapidly summoned her shield, it stopped the attack but Mercury staggered back. "They're too strong..." she said weakly trying to hold her ground.

Hyperion nodded, "And our attacks don't seem to be enough to beat them."

Saturn winced "I am too weak to be of any help..."

"Rest, we'll take care of them," Moon said. "Moon Eternal Beam!"

Growlmon glared at Moon then shouted "Burning Flare!" A massive flame blast hit Moon's light wave. Both attacks cancelled each other and Growlmon chuckled evilly.

"Gee... I think they can handle it after all," Moon muttered.

"Ice Blast!"

"Stun Spark!"

"Savage Punch!" Gargomon leapt up and punched up with his right machinegun while shooting a barrage, dispelling Jupiter's lighting.

"Onibi-Dama!" Kyubimon's ghastly fires melted Mercury's attack away.

"Okay, enough is enough..." Moon muttered as her hands started shining as light energy gathered on them. "Moonlight..." She moved both hands in a circular motion, causing a large circle of light to materialize just in front of her. "Screen!" She shouted as she punched the circle. The massive circle shot forwards, growing larger with every inch it devoured, and hit the three Digimon sending them crashing through a wall. Moon staggered back. "Did it work?" she asked.

Sailor Mercury both had her visors down, and she shook her head. "They're still alive."

Kyubimon, Gargomon and Growlmon staggered up. "We won't be defeated by you. We still have one more power level to use," she said coldly. "Kyubimon digivolve to..." Kyubimon leapt up in the air and rolled up in a ball, as her body mutated once again. When the transformation was complete, she was again standing in her rear legs, but this time she was taller and wearing a shinto priest suit, complete with a weird tall hat and long sleeves. Her face looked more human-like with small, beady, cold-looking eyes. "... Taomon!"

"Gargomon digivolve to..." Gargomon started shooting around with his gun, and suddenly vanished. A strange, green metallic shape appeared in it's place, and from it grew metallic legs, then arms, then the head. The new creature had weird cannons where his hands should be. "Rapidmon!"

"Growlmon digivolve to..." Growlmon's body was covered by a red and grey battle armor that made him look closer to a robot than to a living being. Two cannon were placed on his chest, and they looked like they could take out almost any enemy the robotic dinosaur would face. His hands had been replaced by massive axe-like blades, and his mouth opened to reveal sharp metal fangs. "WarGrowlmon!"

The five Senshi looked at their foes and grimaced. It was obvious that they had become way stronger. "This is the end of your battle, Senshi," Taomon said coldly.

"Death..." Saturn tried to summon her attack but fell to her knees. "Too... Tired..." she muttered.

"Ice Blast!"

"Stun Spark!"

Taomon reached forwards and a massive paintbrush appeared on them. She drew a symbol in mid-air with it and a shield formed. The shield absorbed the two attacks as Rapidmon and WarGrowlmon split to attack.

"Golden..." Rapidmon rose his hands up and to the sides, and put both his legs together, "Triangle!" A triangle of energy much like Moon's newest attack shot at the Senshi.

"Atomic Cannon!" WarGrowlmon's twin cannons lit up and shot two massive red energy beams towards the Senshi.

Taomon drew another symbol with her brush, and it shot towards the Senshi together with the other two attacks.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury summoned her shield to try and stop the attacks.

"The attacks are too strong! Run!" Hyperion shouted. The Senshi tried to run away from the attacks, but the explosion caused by them as they hit the shield still hit them hard enough to send all of the flying away.

Moon stood up weakly and looked around. Most of the others had been knocked out by the attack, except for Hyperion and herself. However, Hyperion was kneeling besides Mercury's unconscious form. "Miura?" Moon asked worriedly.

Hyperion turned to look at her, his face was cold and expressionless, something Moon had never seen until that moment. "She was too close when the attacks hit..." He said "She's... Dead."

Moon gasped. "No... Ami can't be..."

Hyperion turned to look at the three Digimon, and produced his two swords. "This time they've gone too far. I cannot let them live... Sun Cosmic Power!" Without a word, he leapt up to the air, bringing his sword as a massive ball of plasma formed in its tip. "Plasma Beam!" A massive beam of plasma erupted from the ball and hit his foes dead on. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon were hit and vanished. Taomon floated up and stood floating in mid-air, her cold gaze meeting the Cosmic Dragon's glare without flinching.

Moon recovered from the shock and looked at Hyperion. The initial anger gone, he seemed to be waiting for the right moment to attack his foe. Still, she had never seen him act so cold-bloodedly "Miura..."

"What's he doing?" Venus asked as she woke up. "Where are the other two critters?"

"They... Killed Ami..." Moon said, her eyes watering.

Saturn staggered up. "I... Can try and revive her. But I don't know if I can do it weakened as I am..."

Moon looked away for a moment, and saw Hyperion was trying to slice Taomon, who dodged and blocked with her giant brush. The scene would have looked amusing if it wasn't by the fact that both were fighting to the death. "Do it,." she said turning back to Saturn.

"Is that an order?" Saturn asked raising her eyebrow.

Moon frowned "Ami's one of my best friends and Miura's important for me too. I don't want to see him suffer like that..."

Saturn nodded "I can understand how you feel, Usagi... However, I don't think that even Ami's reviving will stop Miura from killing that creature."

"Never mind that," Moon said, "Just revive her."

"Okay..." Saturn closed her eyes and concentrated.

Just then, the cats came dashing into the scene. "What happened?" Luna asked Moon.

"Ami's dead... And Hotaru's trying to revive her."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Artemis asked.

"THIS BITCH'S MINE!" Hyperion shouted at them.

"I guess that answers your question..." Jupiter noted.

Saturn opened her eyes and looked at Mercury "Your time to leave this planet has not yet come... Heed my words and awaken from the dead! Saturn... RESURRECTION!"

A white beam of light shot from Saturn's glaive and hit Mercury. After a few tense seconds, Mercury took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "What... Happened?" She asked weakly as she stood up.

Saturn looked at her and smiled. It was a warm smile for a change. "Welcome back."

"Ami!" Moon exclaimed and hugged her friend.

Dragon Earth looked at Mercury "You... Were killed by these creatures... But Saturn brought you back."

"Oh..." Mercury said, with Moon still hugging her happily. "Where's Ranmaru?"

Hyperion heard Mercury's voice and smiled. "Good... She's back..." He then turned serious and looked at Taomon "But that doesn't mean I'll let you live. DIE!" He leapt forwards and sliced at Taomon's brush, splitting it in half.

Taomon gasped and turned to face Hyperion, but was even more surprised when an icy wave hit her from behind. She went staggering forwards, and Hyperion dug both his swords into her chest. The fox-like Digimon glared at Hyperion then turned into dust.

"She and the other two killed me, I guess it was only fair," Mercury said looking at Hyperion.

Hyperion nodded, then run to her and hugged her. "I thought I had lost you..."

"How touching..." A voice said from behind them. The Senshi all gasped as they saw the Game Master floating in mid-air, with a massive, dragon-like armoured creature standing just behind him," But guess what? I don't think I'm done with you guys yet..." he grinned evilly and then started laughing...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Old School

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 31 goes up. This is Chapter 32. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 32: Old School

* * *

Hyperion looked up at the dragon-like creature. "That is... ImperialDramon..."

"Is it any tougher than the three we just beat?" Dragon Earth asked.

"It is tougher than those three together." Hyperion noted.

Moon moaned "Can't this kid just leave us alone?"

"Who are you calling kid?" Game Master snapped.

"You, kid. Are you afraid of fighting us yourself? Too scared of us beating you up like the last time you tried to fight us?" Moon snapped back.

"What's up with Moon?" Jupiter muttered.

"I think she's tired of the constant fighting. I don't blame her." Mars explained.

Game Master meanwhile was chuckling "I was just using a tenth of my true power last time... If I wanted to, I would destroy you right now... But I like to play games."

"Mercury Ice Ball!" The icy attack took Game Master completely off-guard and sent him crashing into a wall. Mercury glared at him as he stood up from the ground, and then smiled satisfied "You're nothing but a bluff. And for me, this is no longer a game."

Game Master frowned "You can talk all you want, but I won't fight you today..." he then turned to the massive dragon Digimon "Go ahead, destroy them."

The Senshi all looked up at the massive Digimon. Mercury scanned it with her visor then scanned the other Senshi "Hmmm... Since most of us are in Eternal level, a group attack should get rid of it..."

"Agreed," Moon said "Let's do it! Moon Eternal Beam!"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Mercury Ice Blast!"

"Plasma Beam!"

Jupiter leapt up to the Digimon's face. "Jupiter Thunder Punch!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

The massive dragon Digimon faded out and reappeared several meters to the left, dodging all of the attacks. Game Master laughed. "See? You cannot beat me!"

"Cheater," Dragon Earth muttered.

"What did you say?" Game Master asked, visibly angered by the crack.

Dragon Earth frowned. "You're just a cheater, sending these nearly unbeatable creatures to fight us... At least in your first attacks things were almost fun, but now you just toss a few oversized critters at us and that's it. But if you really were so unbeatable, you'd be fighting us yourself."

Game Master gave her a glare that was one sound effect away from a furious growl. He then shot an energy beam at the massive Digimon, vaporizing it instantly. The Senshi flinched. "All right, you think I cheat... Fair enough. The battle's over for the time being, but next time you'll get what you asked for." After saying that, Game Master vanished as well.

"..." Moon sighed then turned to Dragon Earth "What was that?"

Hyperion grinned, "Mamoru just used the Game Master's ego against him."

Moon blinked twice then shrugged. "Err... Whatever works..."

Mars frowned "But, you know, he vaporized that thing on the spot, so he must have a lot of magic power..."

Mercury turned to Saturn and smiled "Thanks for what you did..."

Saturn smiled back "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Did she just say that or am I hallucinating?" Dragon Earth muttered.

Saturn returned to her usual emotionless face as she turned to Dragon Earth. "I try to be friendly for a change and this is what I get... "

"Err... That was just a joke, Saturn." Dragon Earth said.

Saturn winced and leaned on her staff, "I guess... I used up a lot of energy..."

* * *

A few days passed without a single attack from the Game Master. The Senshi had enjoyed their short period of peace, but they knew it wouldn't last for long...

Suddenly Umino came running towards them "You won't believe what I just saw outside!"

"A Yeti?" Mako guessed.

"No..." Umino frowned.

"Elvis?" Rei guessed.

"No..." Umino's frown deepened.

"Brad Pitt?" Minako guessed.

"No... Stop that!" Umino muttered, "I saw a swarm of spaceships."

"Interesting..." Ami said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure the Senshi will take care of it as usual," Umino noted then walked away.

"For once, the weirdo was useful." Rei muttered.

"But how do we sneak out of school to fight them?" Ami asked.

* * *

Haruno came walking to the table where the Senshi were still having lunch- "Did you know there's some weird creatures attacking the city?" she asked.

"Yes..." Ami admitted, "But it's not like we can do a thing about them..."

"Stop that, I know who you are," Haruna said. The group all looked at her. "You think I'm stupid enough not to notice who you are?" she added in a low voice.

"Well..." Usagi started.

"Just go out there and do what you always do, but be back as soon as you can, okay?" Haruno said.

"I think we should go out there. We have a mission, and we cannot let these creatures destroy half the city," Hotaru, who had been silent until that moment, said.

"The robot's right," Rei noted.

"I have a name, and I would like you to use it when referring to me," Hotaru muttered, glaring at her.

"Can't take a joke?" Rei asked. Hotaru just shrugged.

"Well, anyhow let's go out there and do our job," Usagi suggested.

"She's being a leader..." Rei started.

"You've used that line one too many times, Rei." Usagi muttered.

"It is still true," Rei countered slyly.

"Stop it you two." Ami snapped.

"Okay boss!" Both Usagi and Rei said and bowed. The others sighed tiredly.

Dragon Earth and Hyperion were looking up at the battle as their attacks took on the Space Invader ships. The Senshi all came walking towards them and also looked up. "Wow, it's July 4th." The Sun Lord joked.

"Can you shot them from down here?" Mercury asked.

"Death Beam!" Saturn's attack blasted two of the ships apart, and the Senshi turned to Mercury. "Apparently, we can."

"We can handle this one, but we're having troubles with the other two creatures attacking the area," Dragon Earth explained.

"Namely Donkey Kong and Pac-Man" Hyperion added.

"Oh... Guess we'll take care of them, then," Moon said.

"Since I'm the only one that can 'fly,'" Dragon Earth noted, "I'll go beat Donkey."

"I can fly too... Float!" Hyperion said and hovered a few inches over the ground.

"You never told us you could do that." Mercury commented.

"You never asked me if I could," Hyperion said with a shrug.

"Okay, you two go and get Donkey Kong, the rest of you go and fight Pac-Man..."

Jupiter rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, then I guess we should split up in small groups."

Moon nodded "Well, then... Dragon Earth and Hyperion, go get the gorilla. The rest can go and get Pac-man."

"She's acting like..." Mars started, then sighed. "Forget it."

* * *

Game Master looked at the scene through his monitors and chuckled, "Heh... This will be fun..."

"Your mission is not to have fun, but to kill the Senshi."

Game Master turned around and nodded at the girl standing there. She was short, with dark green hair, dark green eyes and a greenish skin tone. "I know, Arcadia, I know..."

"Lady Arcadia," The girl snapped.

"Sorry, Lady Arcadia..."

"My master's patience is running out. If you don't get any results soon, I'll take over the mission," Arcadia warned.

"I am aware of that. I'll let them think I'm going easy on them, and then I'll release my strongest minions on them."

"Hope you succeed, my master doesn't take failures too well."

* * *

The Senshi frowned as they saw the Pac-Man rolling around. "Where's Inky when you need him?" Mars muttered.

Jupiter shrugged, "Let's make this fast. Jupiter Thunderbolt!" Pac-Man was vaporized by the electric blast.

"Well, that surely is our shortest battle ever," Mercury admitted.

"Aw, I wanted to punch it around..." Mars complained.

"Sorry..." Jupiter said.

* * *

Hyperion dodged a flaming barrel and frowned "You know, this was easier in the game."

Dragon Earth nodded, "Here's a plan. I use a spell to hold it, and you blast it apart before it gets free."

"Plasma Bolt!" Donkey Kong was turned into dust by the energy blast. "I guess Plan B worked better," Hyperion noted.

"Err... Whatever works," Dragon Earth muttered.

* * *

"Good. Now we can go back to school..." Moon muttered.

Game Master materialized in front of her, with several characters from the Street Fighter saga right behind him "Not so fast, Sailor Moon. This was just a teaser, the real game starts now."

Moon's eyes widened as she recognized the minions." You gotta be kidding me..."

The two male Senshi walked back into the scene just in time to see the new enemy. Dragon Earth shook his head and sighed, "Well, I can't say I didn't see this one coming."

"Mortal Kombat!" Hyperion shouted, then grinned "Sorry, wrong game."

"Idiot..." Mercury muttered.

"So, who'll be the first to taste our power?" M. Bison asked.

"Quite ironic, we're about to beat the Street Fighters into a pulp, in a street fight," Dragon Earth commented.

"I don't think you'll be beating anyone today, kid." Chun-Li snapped.

"They're more than us," Mars noted.

"I don't think they can handle our magic attacks, though," Moon commented.

"Shinkuu-Hadoken!" Ryu shot a barrage of energy balls at Moon. Moon produced her sword and used it to deflect them all. "Hmmm... You'll be a worthy opponent..."

Hyperion frowned "Well, I'll take on the redhead, I always wanted to see how strong he really is.

Akuuma said nothing but glared at him.

"Good, I'll be up there watching the battle," Game Master said and floated up to a nearby rooftop. "Fight!"

"Let's beat them and then we'll pound Game Master's face in," Mars suggested.

"I like that plan," Jupiter said.

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched the scene from above. The final battle was about to begin, but she was not going to get involved in it. She didn't need to, since she was sure the Senshi would win.

"I knew I'd seen you around."

Pluto turned to the voice and nodded, "Hi Luna."

"Aren't you going to help them today?"

Pluto shook her head "No. This battle can be won by them with relative ease."

"I forgot, you can see the future..." Luna muttered.

"I can see all possible futures... And I'm here to make sure the one that becomes true is the one where good guys win in the end..."

"That is what we all want..." Luna said just as the battle between the Senshi and the Street Fighters begun...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Sailor Moon Vs Street Fighter

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 32 goes up. This is Chapter 33. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 33: Sailor Moon Vs. Street Fighter

* * *

"Hadoken!"

Moon dodged the energy ball and shrugged "My turn. Moon Eternal Beam!"

Ryu leapt forwards dodging the attack, then shouted "Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyakuu!" as he started spinning, leg outstretched, and barrelled down towards his foe.

Moon leapt back barely dodging the spinning kick and frowned. If Ryu managed to get close to her, she would be beaten up badly in no time.

Not far away from there, Dragon Earth was facing a similar problem while facing Sakura. "Meteor Missile!"

"Gotta do better than that!" Sakura shouted and jumped over Dragon Earth's head. "Sho-o-ken!"

Dragon Earth couldn't dodge or block the attack, so he was hit dead on. He fell on his back and grunted. "She was definitely easier to beat in the game..." the Dragon of Earth muttered as he stood up.

Venus backflipped dodging her opponent's leg swipe then ducked as he hissed by claw-first. "Of all the bloody Street Fighters, I gotta fight Vega..."

"I agree. You're not as beautiful as me," Vega said.

"Why you... Morning Star Smash!"

Vega leapt up and clung on a wall using his claw "Neat attack, too bad I'm too fast for you."

"Come down here and tell me that again," Venus muttered.

"I really don't wanna ruin that pretty face of yours." Vega said.

"Too bad, I wanted to kick that ugly face of yours badly."

"Oh, now you've gone and made me angry..." Vega snapped and leapt at Venus claw-first.

Hyperion, meanwhile, was getting beaten up by Akuuma. He landed on his back after receiving a kick-punch-uppercut combo from the red-haired fighter, and stood up dazedly "Man, this guy looked _so_ much easier in the games..."

Mercury leapt back dodging Dhalsim's flame breath and sighed "All of them. I think Game Master was saving this for the last battle..."

"I'd say some planning would help," Moon suggested after dodging a barrage of Hadoken.

Mercury nodded "I agree, but they're not giving us time to plan..."

"Here they come!" Hyperion shouted. The three leapt away as Akuuma, Ryu and Dhalsim renewed their offensive.

* * *

Game Master was watching the scene from atop a building. "Yes... This time they'll lose for sure..."

"I'm not so sure," Arcadia said materializing just behind Game Master.

"Arcadia... What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come just in case you wasted your last chance."

"Well, I'm not wasting it. In fact, the Senshi are losing."

"So it seems... Still, things may change."

* * *

Mars dodged Ken's energy ball and leapt forwards, delivering a powerful kick at his chest. She then dodged as Blanka tried to electrocute her and frowned "Hey, who left this Hulk wannabe run wild?"

Jupiter tackled Blanka into a wall and zapped him with a Stun Spark. She then looked around "We're outnumbered."

"I've noticed," Mars muttered.

"Hmmm... I have an idea..." Jupiter said and produced her axe. "Been a while since I last used this..." She then proceeded to hack at Blanka trying to slice him in half.

"Good idea," Mars commented then produced her bow and started shooting fire arrows at Ken.

Moon saw that and smiled. "Now there's a plan." She took her tiara off her forehead and aimed at Ryu "Moon Tiara... Action!"

Ryu punched the tiara, making it bounce off, but to his surprise, it turned around and attacked again. Ryu started punching and kicking at it, but eventually his movements became slow and weak. The tiara finally connected, sending Ryu slamming on a wall.

"Well, that was easy," Dragon Earth commented. He noticed Akuuma walking towards them and frowned. "I guess I'll have to take care of that one..." he was about to fire his attack when Akuuma teleported out of the way. "Darn..." Dragon Earth muttered as his dirt missiles missed their target, destroying a good section of the street instead.

Akuuma appeared just behind Dragon Earth, and prepared to attack. A shout of "Ice Net" was heard and Akuuma got tangled by said weapon. Dragon Earth smiled at Mercury then leapt back and fired his 'Meteor Missile' at his foe, destroying him completely.

"Two down, a few dozen more to go..." Moon said.

* * *

"Kasumi-Suzaku!"

Saturn leapt out of the way as a barrage of sharp knives rained from above. "Geez..."

"We could say she's quite edgy today..." Venus commented and then looked at Ibuki. "Need help?"

"Weren't you fighting Vega?"

Venus pointed to a nearby tree, from where Vega was hanging, ensnared in Venus' Light Chain.

"Oh... Well, I wouldn't mind some help," Saturn admitted.

Ibuki leapt up again and once again tried her attack "Kasumi-Suzaku!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!" Venus' attack cancelled Ibuki's one "Get her before she lands!"

Saturn nodded and charged at Ibuki glaive-first. Ibuki couldn't dodge the attack, but still threw another kunai in a desperate attempt to stop her charge. Saturn slapped the kunai away with her glaive and hit her head with the backside of her polearm. Ibuki groaned then slumped to the ground.

"Well, I guess that's one more K.O. victory for our team," Venus said.

* * *

Moon leapt over a purple energy ball and bounced off a wall, landing just behind her opponent. "You know, you're uglier than you looked in the games."

Bison turned around and smirked. "But I'm also faster and stronger."

"But not smarter," Moon muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Death Beam!"

"Flaming Spear!"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

The attacks all hit Bison from behind and vaporized him. Moon coughed as the smoke from the explosion had also covered her. "Gee, you could've waited until I stepped away."

"Sorry..." Dragon Earth said.

"So, this was the last one, huh?" Mars asked.

"So it seems..." Moon said and looked up at the building where Game Master was. "Who's that girl?"

Mercury scanned Arcadia with her visor and flinched "I don't know who she is, but she's even stronger than Game Master."

* * *

Arcadia turned to Game Master and sighed. "So, you've lost after all..."

"Not yet." Game Master said and pushed a button on his suit. "Watch this, it'll be interesting."

Arcadia turned to the Senshi and frowned. "Nothing's happening..." Just then, two more figures appeared in front of the group of heroes. "Oh... I see. Yes, this'll be very interesting."

* * *

"Prepare yourselves," the first figure growled.

"It is time to die," the second one added.

"What's this? Ryu and Akuuma again?" Moon asked.

Hyperion shook his head. "Not exactly. Evil Ryu and Shin-Akuuma. Possibly the two characters with more raw power in the whole Street Fighter saga."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Venus commented.

"It's not. They won't be easy to beat."

"Let's just kick their stuffing out and then we'll get Game Master and his girlfriend," Jupiter suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Mars said.

"Wait, I have a better plan... You guys keep them busy, and we'll power up for the Planet Attack."

Dragon Earth nodded. "Okay then... I'll get the redhead. Hyperion, I'm leaving the bad dragon to you. "

The two male Senshi charged at their two enemies. Both villains had no problem blocking every attack from their rivals.

The fight went on for over a minute, then Dragon Earth leapt back and shouted, "Here it comes!"

The two male Senshi leapt away from the two villains, just as the Sailors opened their eyes. The energy from all the Sailor Senshi flowed into Moon's crystal and a multi-coloured energy blast hit the two evil fighters, blasting them apart.

"Okay, now what's next, Onslaught?" Hyperion muttered.

* * *

Arcadia frowned and looked at Game Master. "As I supposed, this was yet another failure. But it'll also be your last."

Game Master chuckled "Really? Who's gonna stop me, you?"

Arcadia grinned evilly "Why, exactly." She shot an energy blast at Game Master, knocking him off the roof.

* * *

The Senshi all looked up and saw Game Master falling down. He stopped in mid-air and looked up, just in time to dodge another energy blast. He floated down to the ground and produced a sword.

"What is going on here?" Moon asked.

"No idea..." Mercury said.

"Die bitch!" Game Master shouted and shot a massive energy wave up. Arcadia let it hit and laughed.

"Gee, that girl sure is tough..." Dragon Earth commented.

"And since we used the Planet Attack, there's not much energy left in us," Mercury added.

"That could mean troubles..." Moon muttered. She looked up, then looked at the others. "But there's no need to use all our power..."

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Well, I now know for sure Shuji is Game Master. He wasn't around when the attacks started."

"So?"

"So, we cannot _kill_ him. We just have to knock him unconscious and then take care of whoever his boss is."

Game Master overheard that and frowned "They're smart, they figured out who my host is..."

"Less of a reason for you to stay alive," Arcadia said, "But this place's too crowded."

Game Master looked around "So, shall we continue our little duel later?"

Arcadia smirked "I'll be back. You can fight the Senshi if you want, whoever wins that battle, won't be there to disturb my master's plans. Enjoy your last day, kids."

The Senshi all looked at each other as the evil girl vanished. They then looked at Game Master. Moon walked towards him and sighed "Shuji..."

"I'm not Shuji, I'm Game Master... Shuji isn't here anymore."

"We've heard that before..." Dragon Earth commented.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon unleashed her golden light beams at Game Master, effectively forcing the parasite demon out of Shuji's body. "Well, that's one problem solved..." she commented.

"Arcadia is still around," Game Master noted, "You should be ready to fight her."

* * *

"Well, that's one problem solved..." Pluto mused.

"Good to see everything turned out fine," Luna said. She looked up at Pluto. "I guess you'll be returning to your post now?"

Pluto nodded "They can beat Arcadia and her master on their own. And with Game Master's help it'll be an easy task. Goodbye."

Luna blinked as Pluto vanished, then sighed "Another day, another person that knows who the Senshi are..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Final Fight

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 33 goes up. This is Chapter 34. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 34: Final Fight

* * *

Hotaru was, once again, walking around the city. This time, though, she didn't have a destination in mind. Her thoughts seemed to drift from one thing to another, but always returned to the same subject. And she found that annoying. If her mind hadn't been in such a state, she would have sensed the person walking right behind her.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Usagi asked from behind her. Hotaru almost jumped at that but recovered fast and turned to look at the blonde. "You didn't notice me walking behind you?"

The black-haired girl looked at her for a few more seconds then nodded "Yes... I was just distracted."

"It's not like you to be _that_ distracted..." Usagi noted, "Is anything bothering you?"

"Well..." Hotaru started then paused for a few seconds. She then sighed and nodded "Yes... Your brother's been following me around lately."

"Oh... Well, I think he's fallen for you..." Usagi said.

"I... Know that. The problem is, I still don't know if I feel the same way. I hardly even know him."

Usagi nodded "That's true. Maybe you should go out to the movies or something..."

"Isn't that dating?" Hotaru asked.

"You can go as friends, then decide if you like him enough or not."

"I think I understand... though even the 'friend' concept is not one I like to use so openly yet."

"Oh..." Usagi sighed "I see... Most of the team considers you a friend, you know..."

"Oh... I guess I think the same about you all..." Hotaru said "Even though I don't show it."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you and Shingo..."

"Talking about that..." Hotaru said and vanished.

Usagi blinked a few times then heard someone gasp. She turned around to see Shingo and Hotaru talking. "Wonder how she does that...?"

Suddenly there was a scream, followed by people rushing down the street, as it usually happens when some kind of monster shows up. Hotaru looked at Usagi and both nodded.

Just then, Sailor Mercury came running towards them "Girls, this is serious..."

"What kind of critter is it now?" Usagi asked.

"It's... Well... Come and see it," Mercury said.

Usagi and Hotaru both dashed into an alley, and a few seconds later Sailors Moon and Saturn dashed out. Shingo stood there while they left the scene, then shrugged "I guess I'll have to go and take a look..."

Saturn appeared besides him "Don't even think about it."

Shingo looked at her in awe for a second then nodded "Okay, I won't go watch the battle..."

"Good," Saturn said and dashed away again. Shingo watched her go and sighed.

* * *

When Moon, Saturn and Mercury arrived to the area where the evil creature was, they saw a blonde man in a suit of armor throwing energy blasts at buildings around them "Who the hell is that guy?" Moon asked.

"Dhaos," Hyperion said as he dodged an energy blast. The rest of the team was trying to beat the man senseless, but to no avail "He was the boss in a game called Tales of Phantasia. Pretty tough boss, too."

Dragon Earth came running towards them "Dhaos? That Arcadia girl's got some nasty ideas..."

"Undine!"

The Senshi all gasped as a massive wave of water shot at them from Dhaos' hand. Hyperion shrugged and shouted "Plasma Fury!" A wave of plasma shot from his sword, cancelling the watery attack.

"So... Dhaos, huh? Where's Origin when we need him?" Dragon Earth joked. "I think a few Eternal level attacks will take care of him."

Moon nodded. "Guess so..."

Just then, Arcadia appeared in front of the group. "I see... There's too many of you here... I think I'll even numbers a bit."

"What are you up to, Arcadia?" Jupiter asked.

"I'll kill you all, isn't that obvious?" Arcadia said then vanished. Two figures appeared in front of the group.

The first was a massive dragon-like creature with purplish scales and green eyes. The second was a huge, oddly-shaped metal creature with two round glowing satellites at it's sides.

"What are those things?" Venus asked.

Hyperion frowned "Trouble... The dragon is Flammie aka The Mana Beast, the final boss of Secret of Mana," he explained.

"And the... Thing over there is Lavos, the final boss of Chrono Trigger," Dragon Earth added.

"Then we'll have to split up and beat them," Moon suggested.

"Sounds like the best way to deal with them," Mercury commented.

"Who's the toughest of the three?" Moon asked.

"The three are tough, but I'd say either Lavos or Dhaos... If Dhaos transforms into his monster form, then it's definitely him."

"Okay, then I'll face that Dhaos guy..."

"I'll get Lavos," Hyperion said "Mars, Mercury, come with me." The other two Senshi nodded and walked towards the weird-looking alien creature.

"I'll fight the Mana Beast," Saturn commented.

"Jupiter, Dragon Earth, go help her," Moon said, "Venus will come with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcadia observed them from a nearby rooftop. "This time they won't win. I will show my master that I'm not a loser like Arkin." Unknown to her, someone else was also observing the battle. The green-haired Senshi known as Sailor Pluto stood at the Time Gate, while she watched the battle using her powers to create a magical window in mid-air. "Soon, the games will be over, and real enemies will come to attack them. Let's just hope they can get through what is about to be unleashed."

"If they need my help, I'll be ready," a voice said.

Pluto turned to the voice and nodded to the only other Senshi in the area. "Your powers will be needed soon. For the moment, though, you cannot interfere."

The other Senshi nodded and stared at the battle "They'll win. I know that."

* * *

The dragon-like creature fled up high and observed its prey. Saturn, Jupiter and Dragon Earth waited for its first move.

"Here, Flammie, Flammie..." Jupiter said.

Saturn sighed "Moron."

"Thank you." Jupiter said.

"Kids, focus in the battle," Dragon Earth snapped.

The Mana Beast growled then barrelled down at the group. They all leapt aside, but the wind caused by the dragon's fall sent them all staggering back.

"Damnit, was that an attack?" Jupiter asked.

Dragon Earth nodded "The weakest one."

The Mana beast came flying back, but this time stood closer to the ground. It then growled again and started shooting fire blasts at the group.

"This is starting to stink," Saturn muttered.

* * *

Hyperion leapt forwards barely dodging an energy beam, then sliced one of Lavos' satellites into dust. A barrage of energy blasts from the other satellite shot at him.

"Ice Shield!"

Hyperion smiled at Mercury, then leapt towards the group. "Well, if I remember it correctly..." The satellite he'd just destroyed reformed, and he nodded "We need to destroy all three fast enough so they won't revive."

Mercury and Mars nodded at each other and dashed towards Lavos. Lavos shot a huge beam at them, but they both leapt aside, the momentum from their dash placing them in front of the two satellites.

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

Hyperion nodded "Now, attack the center! Solar Plasma Fury!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

The three attacks hit Lavos, but the creature just shrugged them off. The two satellites reformed.

"Looks like it's tougher than we thought," Mars pointed.

* * *

"Moon Twilight Beam!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

Dhaos created a dark energy shield and the attacks were absorbed by it, then vanished and reappeared a few meters away.

"Gee, he is definitely tough..." Moon muttered.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," Hyperion said, "I'll get the two satellites as fast as I can, then you girls can blast the center into pieces."

"It might work," Mars said.

"It has to work," Mercury noted.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hyperion charged forwards, zig-zagging to dodge Lavos' energy attacks, then leapt at the right satellite. He dug his sword on it and kicked it away using the momentum to leap over Lavos' center and slice through the left satellite. Both vanished.

"NOW!" Mercury shouted "Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

The two attacks hit Lavos dead on, vaporizing it. The Senshi all cheered.

"Wow, I actually got one of my plans to work without getting beaten up in the process..." Hyperion said in awe.

"There's always a first time..." Mercury teased.

Hyperion laughed, "I guess so..."

* * *

Saturn frowned as the Mana Beast once again started shooting fireballs at them "If only I could get close to it... Hmmm..."

"Can't you teleport up there?" Dragon Earth asked.

"Well, I never tried to teleport into the air..." Saturn admitted, "But it's worth a try."

"Okay we'll, keep it distracted." Dragon Earth said.

Jupiter nodded and started shooting her attack at the Mana Beast.

Saturn looked at the creature for a few seconds then nodded and vanished. Dragon Earth looked up and saw Saturn materializing just a few meters above the Mana Beast, her glaive pointed at the creature. "So she _could_ do it..." Dragon Earth said with a smile.

Saturn dropped towards the dragon, stabbing her glaive through its chest, then shouted "Saturn Death Beam!"

The two Senshi all looked at the scene and gasped. The Mana Beast was instantly vaporized by the attack, and Saturn started pummeling down. "Somebody catch her!" Jupiter shouted.

Dragon Earth nodded and leapt up. Unfortunately, he was off for a few meters and couldn't catch Saturn. "Damn..."

"Gotcha!" Jupiter shouted and leapt up, catching Saturn and landing on her feet a few meters away from Dragon Earth, holding Saturn in her arms.

Saturn looked at Jupiter and nodded "Thank you." She then teleported out of her arms.

"Well, I tried," Dragon Earth muttered.

* * *

Dhaos shot a huge energy beam and the two Senshi dodged it. The fight had been even so far, since neither side had been able to hit the other.

"We need a plan," Moon said.

"But all the strategists are fighting the other creatures," Venus pointed.

"Yeah, well... I can think of a plan too..." Moon muttered and started thinking.

Venus turned as she shot her 'Crescent Storm' at Dhaos. "Well, better hurry..." and then grinned and dodged a blast from Dhaos when she saw Moon shining. "I think that means Game Over for this boss..."

Moon grinned back "I guess so... Moonlight Screen!"

Dhaos formed a shield to stop the light disc, but it didn't stop Moon's attack. The evil alien was hit and sent rolling back a few meters.

Venus grinned "Guess that was all..."

"No, it's still alive," Ann pointed.

"DIE!" Dhaos shouted and unleashed a barrage of lightning-like dark energy beams. Moon was hit and sent crashing into a clothing store.

"That bastard hurt Usagi!" Venus said furiously. "I'll show him why he shouldn't mess with my friends, Venus Eternal Power! Venus Light Chain..." The light chain formed in her hand, but split in several chains as she looked at Dhaos "... Fury!" The chains all shot forwards, hitting Dhaos several times before vanishing. The creature fell backwards.

Moon walked out of the store and grinned "Wow, I see you took care of the situation..."

"Well, too much for the bosses," Hyperion said as he and the rest of the Senshi team walked towards Moon.

Arcadia materialized in front of them "You foolish humans. This will be your last battle, for I, the great Arcadia, will destroy you!"

Mercury scanned Arcadia with her visor once again, but this time the readings told her something more about her. She rose an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ready to die?" Arcadia teased.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Dragon Earth noted.

Arcadia frowned and shot an energy blast at the group. Mercury summoned her ice shield and deflected it. "Do you still think you can beat me?" the evil woman asked and chuckled, "You would be able to defeat me if you were not tired. See, that was my plan all along, to use those game characters to wear you down and then I'd be able to destroy you easily."

"Big words, Arcadia, but can you back them up with actions?" Venus asked.

"Just try one of your pitiful attacks on me... Go ahead, I dare you. "

Moon frowned "You asked for it. Moonlight Screen!"

Arcadia chuckled and punched the attack, sending it crashing back at the group. The Senshi were all knocked to the ground by it.

"I won," the evil woman said and laughed evilly...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Game Over

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 34 goes up. This is Chapter 35. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 35: Game Over

* * *

"No... You... Didn't." Moon muttered standing up.

"You're tougher than I thought. Okay, I'll kill you first and then I'll finish the others while they're knocked out."

"Shut up, bitch," Moon snapped glaring at Arcadia.

Arcadia smiled "Giving up already?"

"You hurt my friends, you dared using one of our classmates as a puppet for your plans, and most importantly you are so weak you have to use my attack to knock us out. I don't think I'm the one being overconfident. But I'm not a murderer, I'll give you one last chance to get out of our planet."

Arcadia laughed "Nice speech, girl. Now die!" She shot an energy blast at Moon, but the Senshi simply leapt aside. "Oh you still have energy left for a real fight... All right, then..."

Moon ignored Arcadia's gloating and considered her options. If she'd been in top shape, the evil woman would already have been turned into dust. But tired as she was, she could not think of any way to destroy Arcadia.

"Die, Sailor Moon!" Arcadia shouted and shot a barrage of energy blasts at her foe. Moon leapt and rolled on the ground somehow managing to dodge all the blasts, then noticed Dragon Earth's sword lying on the ground right in front of her.

_It's worth a try,_ Moon thought and picked the sword up "Okay Arcadia, your chance to leave is gone now. Earth Dragon Power! Moon Dragon Power!"

The Senshi were all conscious by now, but most of them were in too much pain to move. They could, though, see Moon's suit becoming a grey color, with only the skirt remaining it's original blue color.

Moon aimed both swords up and smiled "Moon Eclipse Swords!" energy started gathering around the swords, as the area around Moon and the others darkened.

"What's going on?" Mars asked outloud.

"You wouldn't like to know what my readings are telling me..." Mercury commented.

Moon's swords started glowing, and she charged at Arcadia. The evil woman tried to stop her charge by shooting an energy blast at her, but Moon simply swatted it away with one of the swords, and used the second sword to slash at Arcadia's chest. Moon finished her attack by turning around and shooting the energy gathered on her swords at Arcadia, who got knocked to the ground and vanished.

"Well, as usual, Sailor Moon saved the day..." Dragon Earth said.

Moon smiled at her friends, then fainted. Mercury went to check on her and then turned to the others "She's okay, it's just the side-effect to using the powers of two Senshi at the same time."

Hyperion shook his head "No, you're wrong... She was using both Dragon Moon's and Dragon Earth's powers together with her own. "

"Three Senshi powers in unison? Wow..." Mars said.

Moon opened her eyes and looked at her friends "I'm never gonna do something like that again."

"It wasn't stupid, you saved the world once again," Mars said.

Moon nodded "I know... But I wonder what kind of creature that Arcadia girl was?"

"A youma," Mercury said. "I got data from her during our battle, and now that I see the blood it matches a youma's blood one hundred percent."

"I thought all youma were dead," Jupiter said.

"Maybe she was the last one..." Moon pondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. The Demon of Disaster

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 35 goes up. This is Chapter 36. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 36: The Demon of Disaster

* * *

Deep within the cold bowels of his ice prison, the humanoid form of the Demon of Disaster, Azazel, smiled gleefully as he heard the possessive thoughts of the jealous Moon Princess. His plan of escaping his prison was coming together even better than he had expected and had dared to hope. The Moon Princess will be the one to free him. Soon, everything will be in place and the plan will be put in motion. His freedom from the accursed ice which the Senshi of Mercury had put him in so many millennia ago was at hand.

Soon.

Very soon.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi screamed with all her might in the privacy of her bedroom as she slammed a frustrated fist onto her dressing table.

So close.

She had come so close to seducing Miura away from Ami once and for all when she found him waiting for the ice Senshi in the ice cream parlour. She had been certain that once she put on her charms on him, it would be enough to convince Miura that it was a mistake for him to date Ami. Then, it will be so simple for her to step in and fill Ami's shoes, becoming a future wife for the blonde shooting guard.

But Miura flat-out ignored her.

Then, Ami entered the ice cream shop, making things worse when she slid into the seat beside Miura and kissed him. It had been the last shard of proof the couple had offered the reincarnated Moon Princess that they were together and she never stood a chance.

Miura understood what Ami wanted without a word spoken as he placed the ice cream order.

The rumours had already begun circulating among the Senshi about the couple; rumours that Miura had planned to propose to Ami once they graduated from university and about how Ami would be the one and only woman to stand by the Sun Lord's side as his wife.

Usagi's only comfort that it was only an idle rumour, and rumours can be changed.

_Will you be the one to change the rumour?_ A disembodied voice taunted.

"Who's there?" Usagi whispered in shock. "Who said that?"

_You have nothing to be afraid of, Tsukino Usagi._ The voice soothed. _I am a friend._

"How do you know my name?" Usagi frowned.

_I know quite a bit about you, Moon Princess._ The voice chuckled. _I know how much you want Solaris._

"Yes!" Usagi nodded feverously.

_And do you want the Senshi of Mercury gone? Permanently?_

"I…" Usagi was hesitant. "What is the catch?"

_The satisfaction of knowing that justice is rendered to a wrong that was done. Follow my instructions to the latter and you'll get what you so justly desire._

"Tell me what I have to do." Usagi requested, her desire for Miura outweighing her conscience. Her smile grew wider as the spirit whispered its plan into her ear. _Soon, Miura, I will make you mine._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Azazel Acts

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 36 goes up. This is Chapter 37. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 37: Azazel Acts

* * *

_That should be me!_ Usagi fumed, as she watched Miura and Ami flirt with each other in the Arcade café. _I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble with increasing fury.

* * *

Both Miura and Ami stiffened slightly at the sudden, insistent, yet gentle crackling of black magic along the edge of their senses. To Miura, this was a very bad omen as he faintly recognized the familiar magical aura.

At that moment, Ami's senses flared to life and she stood up abruptly and made for the doors with Miura on her heels.

* * *

"Impossible…" Dragon Solaris breathed in fear and disbelief when the transformed pair found their adversary.

Towering a full storey in height, stood a creature of nightmares; four powerful legs tipped with razor sharp claws, a long tail very much like a whip, a muscular torso covered in a mix of rough hair, spindly spikes and thick scales, and on top of the thick neck, sat three heads of a canine. White fangs gleamed from within red jaws, its six eyes were searching for a suitable prey. The beast was blacker than pitch, as a vicious growl rumbled from its ribcage.

"Cerberus…" Sailor Mercury hissed.

"The Guardian Beast of Tartarus." Dragon Solaris whispered in disbelief. "The creature that hunts down souls from Hell and keeps them there."

"Azazel." The ice Senshi spat, recognizing the all familiar aura emitting from the legendary beast.

"Your seal's about to break." Dragon Solaris concluded. "We'll have to return to the dungeon pits of the Solar Kingdom to reinforce the prison."

"After we deal with this." Sailor Mercury added.

"Right." The Sun Lord nodded.

"Run behind him!" Sailor Mercury shouted, the couple dodging the blue flames the beast fired from its mouth. "It'll take him some time to figure out how to turn around!"

"Ideas?" Dragon Solaris asked his partner, the couple regrouping as the two outer heads of the Hellhound struggled to decide which way to turn.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sailor Mercury shrugged.

"So, I'm the expert?" the Sun Lord joked, before grabbing her shoulders to pull her down, just as the beast's tail lashed above their heads. Apparently, the three heads had come to an agreement and the body was preparing to renew the attack.

Sailor Mercury watched as her significant half swung his blade at the incoming tail, slicing off part of the appendage as she turned to run. The beast howled in pain as a green itchor spurted from the fresh wound.

"Ice Ball!"

Cerberus' three heads looked at the ice Senshi with an almost warning growl as it dodged the ice ball.

"Can you summon Stribog?" Dragon Solaris asked, an idea coming to him as he recalled the famed Ice Beast that had been his lover's familiar in the past.

"I need the Mariner Ring." Sailor Mercury reminded. "Which I _don't_ have!"

"Frozen Blast!" a huge ice ball was launched at Cerberus' feet, keeping the Hellhound in place. "Mistress!" the silver-blue chinchilla, which was the false form of Sailor Mercury's summon, appeared before the ice Senshi. "Solaris-dono." She greeted her mistress' lover.

"Welcome back, Stribog." Sailor Mercury smiled at her familiar. "Do you mind returning back to your real form?"

"Of course." Stribog nodded and Sailor Mercury placed her palm over the chinchilla's gem on her forehead to remove the restriction seal, causing the pint-sized rodent to morph back to her larger, more powerful bestial form; a vulpine of pure light and power, ice energy made manifest.

"Sic him!" Sailor Mercury gave the order and Stribog immediately obeyed as she shot towards her target, not giving the Hellhound a chance to move out of the way. Mighty jaws of pure ice energy clamped down hard on the base of the three sinewy necks with a sickening crunch as bolts of icy energy cascaded all around Stribog's body, penetrating her victim in merciless waves.

Cerberus howled in agony, bucking wildly to rid itself of the creature on its collar.

Stribog released her grip from the front of Cerberus' collar, shifting onto its spiked back with a short leap; the famed ice beast's brilliant white fangs sank into her prey's shared nape with a resounding snap only seconds before a bolt of ice came crashing down upon the ice mistress' bidding.

The powerful energy bolt had no effect on Stribog, but gave very startling results on the Hellhound, as flesh and scale seem to transmute into black gleaming crystal.

"Magnetic Buckler!" Dragon Solaris' barrier was up a split second before the solidified beast exploded into a multitude of crystal shards. "A fight well fought, Stribog." He praised the fox familiar.

"As always." Sailor Mercury smiled, the vulpine reverting back to her chinchilla form and vanished back into the Mariner Ring which then floated into the ice Senshi's awaiting hands.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Azazel's Freedom Thwarted

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 37 goes up. This is Chapter 38. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 38: Azazel's Freedom Thwarted

* * *

Ebony-eyed Azazel struggled to keep his expression impassive as he felt the Sun Lord and his future Queen teleport to the Solarian Kingdom and their footsteps drew nearer to the deepest part of the dungeon where he was imprisoned. He knew what their purpose was: to reinforce his seal and they were too close to discover that he was on the verge of breaking free. He had to act soon before all his efforts were for nothing. _Moon Princess, come to my aid!_ He barked out his order.

* * *

Back on Earth, Usagi felt her benefactor's urgent call. Focusing the Ginzuishou's power, she teleported.

* * *

"You will not harm him!" the transformed Eternal Sailor Moon appeared before Dragon Solaris and Eternal Sailor Mercury, placing herself between the couple and the frozen Azazel.

"Do you even _know_ what you're doing, Sailor Moon?" Dragon Solaris hissed.

"Sailor Moon, this is my only warning." Sailor Mercury warned. "Move aside!"

"NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon stood firm. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on my Patron Saint!"

"Patron Saint?" Dragon Solaris echoed. "Do you even _know_ what that is?" he pointed to the imprisoned Azazel.

A confused Moon Senshi shook her head.

"Focus, Sailor Moon!" Azazel's embodied voice barked. "Use the 'Moon Crystal Drip' spell to break my prison and free me!"

"Yes!" Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and willed out the shining Ginzuishou. Transforming into her Princess Serenity form, she raised the crystal between her hands and was prepared to cast the spell when, suddenly, she felt a wave of weariness wash over her. "What…" the Moon Senshi turned, shocked.

"Deep Slumber!" the ice Senshi had intervened, summoning her Caduceus Staff in her hands, the twin eyes of the serpents that entwined the staff shining a ruby red as she cast her weapon's trademark sleep spell.

"Home Teleport!" Dragon Solaris encased the slumbering Moon Senshi within a bubble of plasma energy and teleported her back to her bedroom. "Now," he turned to the still imprisoned Azazel. "Where were we?"

"You can't stop me!" Azazel roared, the shockwaves cracking the millennia age ice. "Not after this long! I _will _be free once more!"

"Eternal Ice…" Eternal Sailor Mercury readied her most powerful imprisonment spell, a much stronger spell that she had used to seal Azazel away so many millennia ago.

"You…" Azazel's protest was cut short as icy dust swirled around the orb that donned the top of the Caduceus Staff, the fine icy glitter filling up the cracks on his solid prison.

"Glacial Tomb!" the ice Senshi finished the spell, Azazel's scream of dissent was silenced when her strongest confinement spell was cast, sealing his fate once more, only this time, for eternity.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Forsaken Future

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 38 goes up. This is Chapter 39. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 38: Forsaken Future

* * *

The deeply asleep Usagi snuggled deeper into her blankets, smiling as she fantasized about Miura.

Instead of her usual romantic dreams about the handsome blond, the reincarnated Moon Princess opened her eyes to the dreamscape and finding herself standing on the grounds of the Moon Palace. With a start, she realized that she was back in the time of Queen Selenity's reign during the Silver Millennium.

Sighing gleefully, she looked down at herself and found that she was dressed in a pale pink ball gown. Giggling, she twirled around, enjoying the feeling, if only for the span of a dream, of being the most important Princess in the Solar System.

Looking up toward, what she guessed was a ballroom; she heard music playing and people talking. Smiling, she lifted the train of her gown, and began to make her way toward the ball.

Suddenly, she felt the ground vanished under her feet and she felt herself falling into the dark abyss.

* * *

All of a sudden, she was no longer falling. She had somehow come to be standing in the midst of nothing, almost shear emptiness. Looking out into the darkness, she felt a shiver of fear pass through her. As she turned, she came to be standing in front of her mother, Queen Selenity. Crying out, "Mother", in that one startling moment, she tried to reach out to her, but found that she could not move. A tear rolling down her cheek, she said, "Mother, why am I here? Any other time you have come to me, it was with a purpose."

A grave-looking Queen Selenity waved her hand and her throne, from her throne room, appeared. Gesturing for her daughter to come forward, the deceased Moon Queen slapped the blond across the face. "Serenity, how could you?" the lavender-haired queen railed. "Do you _even_ know who or what Azazel is? There was a reason why I had Sailor Mercury seal him away within the Solarian dungeons: Azazel is part of Abyss of Darkness! I figured it would make your future battles easier if the Abyss was deprived of even the smallest fraction of its power. And yet you… you… just _had_ to try to break him free! And because of this infraction, the Gods have stripped me of my title as Pandia and decreed that the White Moon is no longer in charge of the Solar System."

"But they can't do this!" Usagi screeched. "The time line is set in such a way, that when Mamo-chan and I marry, we will become King and Queen of Earth."

Queen Selenity shook her head solemnly, "That version of the time line no longer exists, Serenity. Because of your actions, the course of the future has been changed: Gaia was set free from Tartarus and given a second chance; her spirit is now fused with the Golden Crystal, making it equivalent in power as the Ginzuishou. Not only that, the Pantheon Council had also decided to correct a wrong and bestow the girls with their full godling powers; that come from their patron Gods."

"And me?" Usagi asked meekly, not liking where this was going.

"I'm no longer a Goddess, Serenity." Queen Selenity reminded. "What makes _you_ think that you'll receive a similar privilege?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
